Einsamkeit
by Fathrui99
Summary: Gilbert memikirkan kenapa ia masih saja diberi kehidupan. Padahal Jerman Timur maupun Kerajaan Prussia telah lama lenyap. "Terkadang, dunia yang diselimuti kedamaian tak akan merubah apapun menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya, West." NOT YAOI! saya tidak menerima flame yang tak disertai alasan jelas
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

**Einsamkiet**

Chapter 0 : Prolog

**APH ****HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Einsamkeit ****© Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany/Doitsu**

**WARN: ***mungkin* typo, _human name used,_ minim riset, masih termasuk newbie di APH,ketidak jelasan alur juga genre cerita, dan pengetahuan-setahu-pelajar-saja, saya tak berpegang pada EYD, dan ini bukan fic yaoi. All about brotherly love.

Summary: Gilbert memikirkan kenapa ia masih saja diberi kehidupan. Padahal Jerman Timur maupun Kerajaan Prussia telah lama lenyap. "Terkadang, dunia yang diselimuti kedamaian tak akan merubah apapun menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya, West."

Ide cerita semata muncul di kepala saya. Kesamaan aspek cerita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kenyataan. Saya hanya punya ceritanya, bukan tokoh bersetra relasinya.

_._

_._

_Kamilah tanah yang kalian pijak._

_Kamilah udara yang kalian hirup setiap hari._

_Kamilah kekayaan yang kalian miliki._

_Kamilah yang melindungi kalian._

_Kalianlah yang melindungi kami._

_Kamilah yang melihat seluruh kejadian yang di namakan 'Sejarah'._

_Kamilah yang menyaksikan seluruh perubahan dunia._

_Karena kamilah, kalian bisa hidup dengan sangat tenang dan nyaman._

_Pada masa inilah, kami di sebut sebagai _negara.

_Suatu etnitas berwujud manusia namun melampaui batas kematian._

_Sosok tak nyata namun selalu hadir untuk membahagiaakan hari esok siapapun._

_Yang bisa menangis, juga mati dengan cara yang berbeda dan lebih menyakitkan._

_Yang juga bisa memiliki saudara._

_Yang bisa memiliki kawan maupun lawan._

_Lawan abadi, maupun kawan yang berubah menjadi lawan._

_Namun, rasanya ada hal itu terlupakan._

_Hal yang merupakan alasan terjadinya dan berakhirnya perang di dunia yang kalian pijak ini._

.

.

Rapat hari ini berlangsung dengan tertib dan berakhir dengan ricuh. Itu juga di tambah dengan keikutsertaan negara-negara pada hari ini sangat banyak dan di laksanakan di Jerman. Hal ini tentu membuat sang personifikasi kerepotan lebih dari yang biasanya. Di tambah karena rapat hari ini belum selesai pada tengatnya, akan dilaksanakan rapat lanjutan lagi. Esok hanya tinggal berpikir bagaimana caranya agar seluruh personifikasi negara yang ada di rumahnya bisa pulang ke tujuan masing-masing dengan tenang.

Ludwig menghela napas berat. Ia sudah sering merasakan lelah seperti ini. Tapi kalau setiap rapat selelah ini, seorang Ludwig juga bisa emosi jiwa. Mungkin _tableflip_ tak akan cukup jadi sasaran amukannya.

Tapi tentu ia tak akan melakukan hal yang ekstrem layaknya Ivan dengan pipa ledengnya ataupun si Britain Angel. Ia lebih memilih untuk menahan emosinya dan melupakannya dengan beberapa gelas bir koleksinya.

Ia membuka pintunya, dan berpendapat bahwa rumahnya akan sunyi senyap karena kakaknya berada di lantai 2. Salah, karena sepertinya kakaknya yang berambut albino ini sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Tunggu, Ludwig ingin menampar pipinya. Ia tak pernah melihat seorang Gilbert yang rusuh dengan burung kesayangannya dan penggila internet ini duduk dengan tenangnya sambil membaca buku tebal.

Bagus, sih, jika kakaknya bisa tenang tanpa harus meng-_gejreng-gejreng_ sapu layaknya gitaris _like a boss_. Tapi ini pasti ada hal yang amat sangat membuat personifikasi Prussia ini bisa hampir tak menyadari kehadiran Ludwig. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan Ludwig setelah Ludwig melewatinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ludwig bukan hanya penasaran dengan antengnya kakaknya saja. Tapi apa yang berhasil membuat kakaknya tenang membaca buku setebal novel-novel _best seller_ yang dijual si alis ulat bulu itu. Ludwig telah melihat _cover_ bukunya dari dekat, tapi tak ada tulisan apapun yang tertulis. Tak seperti novel. Lebih seperti jurnal. Meski dari kejauhan, Ludwig mengetahui kalau tulisan yang berada di dalam buku bukanlah tulisan tangan melainkan menggunakan alat ketik.

"Kakak, tadi siang makan tidak?" Ludwig membuka percakapan antara ia dan Gilbert.

Gilbert masih terpaku pada bacaannya. "Aku lupa. Kalau kau ingin membuatkan sesuatu untukku, silahkan. Dan aku ingin teh hangat," jawab Gilbert tanpa mengalihkan satu sentipun pandagannya dari buku.

Ludwig lagi-lagi penasaran akan apa yang dibaca kakaknya seserius itu. Kalau itu adalah novel, seseru apa sensasi yang diberikan penulisnya sampai-sampai membuat kakaknya bisa terfokus seperti itu. Tapi ia abaikan perasaan penasarannya.

Kalau kata teman sesama personifikasi negara, Kirana, ia termasuk orang yang _kepo._ Ludwig tak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari kata itu karena setahunya kata itu tak ada di kamus Indonesia-Jerman yang ada di rak bukunya. Namun kata Kirana itu adalah rasa penasaran yang terus muncul di hatinya. Ia tak begitu mengerti kenapa kata seaneh itu bisa (kata Kirana) terkenal di Indonesia.

Ludwig sudah selesai membuatkan teh dan menyajikannya pada Gilbert yang sedang-tak-ingin-diganggu _mode on_.

"West." Panggilan itu langsung membuatnya tak jadi untuk kembali ke dapur dan membuat makanan untuk kakaknya. "Rasanya _benar-benar_ jadi personifikasi negara itu seperti apa?"

Ludwig agak kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Karena ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa hal itu rasanya biasa saja. Mungkin saja hal itu dapat membuat hati kakaknya sakit. Baiklah, Ludwig tak punya kata-kata selain itu.

"Aku tak bisa bilang menyenangkan karena personifikasi negara itu sangat di sibukkan oleh pekerjaan negara. Saat rapat bersama para personifikasi negara, aku biasanya hanya bisa naik darah karena mereka lebih mementingkan membesarkan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. Tapi, rasanya personifikasi negara tetap bisa senang ketika melihat para rakyat-rakyatnya bahagia saat ada program dari pemerintahan termasuk aku."

"Intinya, kau senang begitu melihat orang lain senang?" rubi-scarlet Gilbert masih tak bisa dialihkan dari bahan bacaannya.

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

"Lalu, apa kalau aku juga termasuk personifikasi negara?" pertanyaan Gilbert ini langsung bisa membuat Ludwig lagi-lagi kesusahan mencari jawaban yang sesuai dengan kenyataan namun tak akan menyakiti hati kakaknya. Sayangnya, itu terlalu susah untuk dilakukan Ludwig. Dan Ludwig sudah memakan banyak waktu untuk mencari jawaban.

"Aku sudah tetap hidup meski pernah merasakan mati saat Jerman jatuh ke tangan Hitler dan juga saat tahun 1947(1). Tapi entah kenapa aku kembali merasakan hidup setelah Jerman Timur mendeklarasikan sebagai negara. Dan setelah negara ini kembali reunifikasi, aku tetap hidup."

"Bukankah hal itu juga terjadi pada Bavaria dan yang lain-lain?"

"Tentu itu bukan masalah. Karena sejarah hidup mereka masih jelas. Sedangkan aku? Jerman timur sudah hancur bersama Komunis. Kaliningrad tetap milik si kolkol itu. Lalu apa alasanku tetap bisa hidup sampai saat ini?!"

Curhatan dari kakaknya ini memang bisa dikatakan masuk akal bagi Ludwig. Tak ada lagi orang yang percaya pada Prussia. Keberadaannya lenyap dari sebagian besar buku pelajaran sejarah yang ada di dunia(2). Semua bukti sejarah tentang keberadaan kerajaan yang luar biasa bernama Kerajaan Prussia lenyap sudah.

"Untuk apa aku di biarkan hidup? Kalaupun Kakek Germania maupun Kekaisaran Romawi Suci telah menghilang, mengapa aku tidak seperti mereka?"

Mata Ludwig meredup. Kakek Germania, meskipun matanya selalu datar layaknya orang yang mengantuk, tapi tetap saja ia adalah kakek terbaik yang belum pernah sekalipun Ludwig lihat sosoknya. Kekaisaran Romawi Suci, ia juga sering diceritakan tentang sosok anak laki-laki berjubah dan bertopi hitam yang menjadi Kerajaan yang sangat luar biasa kekuasaannya. Namun mau dikata apa lagi, semua itu hanyalah tinggal sisa sejarah.

Hanya tinggal sisa kepingan ingatan yang hanya diingat oleh para personifikasi negara. Hanya tinggal sisa robekkan kertas tua berayap saja.

Dalam beberapa detik, suara napas berat Prussia ini terdengar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"West. Jangan pikirkan lagi perkataanku sebelumnya. Emosiku sedang tidak stabil. Anggap saja itu hanya bualanku yang tidak _awesome_." Akhirnya, _trademark_ yang selalu keluar dari bibir kakaknya kembali beredar di pendengaran Ludwig. Ia tak menyangka bahwa topik berat yang di bicarakan kakaknya membuatnya tak ingat dengan sifat asli kakaknya yang narsis.

Gilbert mengambil bukunya dan kembali ke lantai 2. Ia terlihat berjalan tergontai. "Tehnya untukmu saja."

Ludwig memandang punggung kakaknya yang makin menghilang di balik tembok. Rasanya tak pernah kakaknya membawanya pada pembicaraan yang seberat ini.

Ia mengambil teh yang sedikit mendingin karena tak diminum kakaknya. Lumayan, meski ia tak begitu suka dengan teh. Setidaknya ini masih lumayan di bandingkan teh buatan kakak adik oriental yang tak memiliki rasa—cenderung pahit di lidah Ludwig.

Ia tak suka minuman pahit yang bernama _ocha_ itu. Tapi itu lebih baik dibanding pahit dan gelapnya perjalanan hidup Ludwig.

.

.

(1)Allied Control Council dengan _law_ 46 (keluar pada tahun 1947, kalau ga salah ingat) memutuskan untuk menghilangkan status negara Prussia (yang berada di Prussia Timur). Kaliningrad diberikan kepada Uni Sovyet. Namun keberadaan Jerman Timur sering dianggap sebagai 'reinkarnasi' dari Prussia. Setelah reunifikasi pada 3 oktober, Jerman Timur dianggap 'mati'.

(2)Prussia termasuk 'temannya' Jerman selama 2 WW. Jujur, seumur-umur aku belum nemu buku pelajaran IPS/sejarah tentang 2 WW yang memasukkan nama Prussia di buku itu. (pernah sih pas pelajaran IPS ttg WW1 muncul 1x nama Prussia di slide show guru. Percuma sih, karena sekelas cuma saya doang yang tahu Prussia dan apa hubungannya dengan WW1. Berbanggalah jadi fans APH)

Akhir kata, aku ngucapin makasih buat para _reader-san_ dan juga guru IPS(meski sering ga bisa diajak kompromi tentang Prussia). Saya hanya pelajar biasa yang bagus pelajaran IPS karena APH. Terima kasih sebelumnya pada _reader-san_. Kalau berkenan, boleh kok ngasih review untuk tulisan aneh bin gaje ini.

Salam,

Fathrui99


	2. Chapter 1: The Endia-

**Einsamkiet**

Chapter 1: The 'Endia'—

**APH ****HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Einsamkeit ****© Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany/Doitsu**

「The Endia and the Knight」© Sound Horizon

**WARN: ***mungkin* typo, _human name used, _minim riset, masih termasuk newbie di APH,ketidak jelasan alur juga genre cerita, dan pengetahuan-setahu-pelajar-saja.

Summary: Gilbert memikirkan kenapa ia masih saja diberi kehidupan. Padahal Jerman Timur maupun Kerajaan Prussia telah lama lenyap. "Terkadang, dunia yang diselimuti kedamaian tak akan merubah apapun menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya, West."

Ide cerita semata muncul di kepala saya. Kesamaan aspek cerita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kenyataan. Saya hanya punya ceritanya, bukan tokoh bersetra relasinya.

**Silvia WS: **ahahaha... makasih. Dan makasih banyak. Kita sehati jeng! Jujur buku IPS yang dipake tahun ajaran saya malah tambah ngaco (tahun lalu ubek2 buku kakak kelas di perpus malah lebih lengkap). Bahkan nggak ada penyebutan 'blok Axis' (sumpah, saya bahkan rela ini blok disebut Poros). Terus di Sekutu nggak ada China lagi. Ngaco abis! xD. Saya malah naksir buku punya guru saya. Pas bagian negara berkembang dan maju(sebelum ngebahas WW1-2) itu sampe ada festival dan kebiasaan tahunan negara tersebut. Terima kasih _senpai_!

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia: **_Vielen dank! _Iya serius. Dipandang aneh waktu itu karna jerit2 sendiri begitu liat nama Prussia ('ibu! Itu prussia!' padahal slide shownya aja dibuat gurunya). Saya juga dari situ di bilang ama temen 'ternyata hobi anime lo bisa ngasih keuntungan sebesar ini'. Terima Kasih Senpai!

.

.

Hari sabtu yang indah, karena Ludwig mendapatkan libur hari ini. Tumben sekali bosnya mau berbaik hati pada Ludwig untuk memberikannya liburan beberapa hari. Ludwig sangat berterima kasih pada bos-nya yang baik hati, cantik, pintar, rajin menabung, dll lah. Meski begitu, Ludwig bingung ingin memulai liburannya dengan apa. Mungkin akan dimulai dengan memberes-bereskan rumahnya lalu akan ada ide lainnya yang muncul di otaknya. Lumayan, dibandingkan membiarkan hari indah ini kosong karena Ludwig memikirkan terus menerus apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Gilbert hari ini keluar. Beberapa hari terakhir ia rajin keluar. Meski Ludwig ragu karena jika keluar berarti identitasnya akan diketahui orang banyak, tapi kakaknya bilang selalu agar tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Namun justru terkadang ia kepikiran jika ada orang yang tidak-tidak menghampiri kakaknya. Ah, tidak, tidak. Dengan tubuh kakaknya yang tak begitu kurus, bisa saja ia menendang orang itu sampai pingsan sebelum ia berhasil mencuri barang berharga Gilbert.

Ludwig memilih untuk membersihkan kamar kakaknya dulu. Pasti lebih berantakan dari kamarnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan berbagai macam barang-barang yang di beli secera _online_ oleh kakaknya di situs seperti Am zon akan memenuhi kamar Gilbert.

Dan ternyata hal itu benar. Kamar kakaknya berubah secara drastis layaknya kapal pecah. Ludwig hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya seraya berkata, "Sabar..." dan membereskan kamar kakaknya. Laptop, wi-fi, mouse, foto-foto kebanggaan hasil jepretan kakaknya, benda-benda yang entah kakaknya dapatkan dari mana seperti keripik setan pedas yang pernah Kirana berikan padanya hingga karikatur patung Stonehage ada disini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia lebih memilih meminum banyak teh ocha dibanding keripik luar biasa pedas buatan negeri Kirana itu.

Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja, ia melihat buku yang sanggup membuat kakaknya bisa terfokuskan untuk terus membaca yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu. Ia penasaran dengan isi buku itu. Kali saja itu hanya buku diari kakaknya yang sangat tebal.

Ia benar. Ini adalah buku diari kakaknya. Kurang lebih, ini adalah beberapa potongan kisah hidup kakaknya yang dipilih dan dimasukkan dalam satu buku tebal. Periode diari ini menjelaskan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi semenjak Jerman Timur berdiri dan hancur.

Tulisan ini benar-benar seperti yang apa kakaknya ceritakan saat Jerman sudah kembali bereunifikasi. Saat-saat Komunis melarang para umat kristen berdoa di gereja, pembangunan Tembok Berlin, hingga hancurnya Tembok Berlin yang sekaligus menandakan hancurnya Uni Sovyet dan akhir dari Perang Dingin. Hah, ketika mengingatnya, Ludwig merasa dirinya sudah sangat tua dan sampai sekarang masih saja hidup dalam fisik muda.

Namun, ketika penanggalan berubah ke masa kini, terlihat jelas kalau tulisan tangan yang mewarnai kertas buku. Ludwig berharap sekali bahwa ia tak ingin membacanya, tapi jujur sekali lagi dalam bahasa yang Kirana katakan, _kepo_.

_29 Juni 20xx_

_Gilbird yang _awesome_ membangunkanku dengan patukkannya. Tak sakit sih, tapi setidaknya aku harus melihat kaca berkali-kali agar memastikan tak ada yang terluka di wajah _awesome_-ku. Hari ini, West bilang ada rapat antar para personifikasi di Berlin. Aku harap Francis dan Antonio juga hadir dan sehat-sehat saja._

_Ah, tidak _awesome_ sekali kalau aku harus tinggal lagi di rumah. West bilang kalau lebih baik aku tinggal saja di rumah selama rapat berlangsung. Rasanya sangat tidak _awesome_ dan membosankan. Aku ingin membeli banyak kaleng _beer_ cadangan, nih._

_Omong-omong, aku juga harus beli buku baru untuk diari. Ah, kenapa menjadikan buku diari _best of best_ yang _awesome _ini sebagai buku sementara!? Aku ingin buku ini tetap menjadi catatan cadangan _best ofbest _yang ke 192._

Ludwig menghela napas berat dan tersenyum. Ia berpikir untuk keluar dan membelikan kakaknya buku diari lagi. Namun, Ludwig masih ingin membaca kelanjutan tulisan yang belum selesai ia baca.

_Hah, ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya semenjak dunia damai Ludwig di sibukkan oleh urusan negara yang sangat merepotkan bin tidak _awesome _ya? Rasanya meskipun aku tak akan jadi _awesome_ kalau mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang sangat tidak _awesome _itu, aku ingin membantu West untuk menyelesaikan secepatnya tugas-tugas beratnya._

_Kalau aku berbicara tentang ini, lagi-lagi aku kepikiran kenapa aku hanya hidup dan hanya bisa untuk melihat perkembangan Jerman di tangan West, ya? Rasanya iri._

_Aku rindu masa-masa aku diingat oleh banyak orang._

Persis. Persis seperti yang di pertanyakan Gilbert beberapa hari setelahnya, tepatnya saat rapat berakhir. Ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun, di satu sisi, toh, Ludwig sudah tak ingin melihat kakaknya pulang pergi meninggalkannya seperti saat-saat Kerajaan Prussia masih ada. Lalu sampai di rumah dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat lelah untuk diajak bicara.

Ludwig membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Lembaran selanjutnya menandakan kejadian yang terjadi pada esoknya. Ia lagi-lagi membacanya. Ludwig sudah terlalu terfokus untuk membaca buku diari ini.

_30 Juni 20xx_

_Aku hendak mengambil buku yang ada di lemari, kepalaku terantuk ujung sisi lemari. Jika kepalaku tak di tumbuhi rambut yang _awesome_ ini, mungkin bekasnya akan terlihat berwarna biru tua. Sakit banget ini... untung nggak robek._

_West pulang dengan sangat lelahnya. Aku rasanya ingin menggantikannya. Sudah puluhan kali ia pulang dengan sangat kelelahan. Aku tak ingin ia kelelahan seperti entah hal apa yang dapat ku lakukan untuk meringankannya._

_Hari ini aku juga memikiran hal yang sama. Aku ingin dianggap ada. Aku tak ingin berada di bawah nama _'Jerman' _saja. Aku ingin membawa nama kebanggaanku, Prussia. Ah, mungkin kalau West dan yang lainnya mengetahui keinginanku, mereka akan memarahiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini termasuk orang yang bodoh karena memulai munculnya Perang Dunia baru lagi._

_Nanti ujung-ujungnya akan membawa nama West dan Jerman semakin jelek lagi di mata orang-orang. Ah,... sangat nggak _awesome _sekali orang-orang itu._

_Aku cuma ingin diakui._

Makin membaca kesini, Ludwig menyadari bahwa kakaknya makin kalem. Tak seperti di lembar-lembar sebelumnya yang memperlihatkan sifat kakaknya yang benar-benar _oresama_.

Tapi, apa mungkin itu yang kakaknya pikirkan ketika menanyakan tentang maksud keberadaannya beberapa hari yang lalu? Lantas, apa hanya pengakuan yang ia inginkan? Ludwig tak bisa mengatakan dirinya mengerti sepenuhnya kondisi emosional kakaknya, tapi setidaknya sebagai adik, ia tak ingin ada lagi peperangan. Ia terlalu lelah setelah Perang Dunia 2 berakhir. Banyak yang harus di tata ulang, belum lagi ekonomi yang hancur. Ludwig tak ingin tambah lelah hanya karena masalah bodoh seperti itu.

Sebenarnya tak bisa di katakan bodoh. Hanya saja salah dalam mengambil cara. Ego akan memimpin selama perang berlangsung. Dan bisa saja ia mengeluarkan ultimatum pada warganya yang berpihak pada kakaknya.

Ah, Ludwig terlalu memikirkan yang jauh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi ia membuka lembar berikutnya. Tanggalnya tak serapih yang sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya masih berdekatan.

_3 Juli 20xx_

_Akhirnya, setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang mau percaya padaku. Aku memang tak membuat suatu faham baru. Tapi setidaknya mereka memang ingin untuk kembali membuat negeri baru. Mereka ingin revolusi._

_Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Padahal aku rasa, Jerman sudah sangat makmur dan begitu juga hampir di seluruh daratan Eropa. West sudah bekerja sangat keras agar rakyatnya bisa bahagia. Tapi kenapa mereka ingin melepaskan diri?_

_Tapi kalau hanya baru beberapa orang, tak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya. harus ada ide yang lebih hebat lagi agar yang percaya padaku lebih banyak._

'_Bruder... kenapa...'_ Ludwig memilih untuk menanggalkan pertanyaannya dan membalik ke halaman selanjutnya.

_4 Juli 20xx_

_Aku tak menyangka. Padahal aku hanya berpidato kecil di ruangan yang juga tak bisa dibilang berukuran sedang. Orang-orang yang mendengarkanku juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi mereka seakan langsung percaya dan mengikutiku. Entah apa yang terjadi di dunia ini._

_Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awalan. Aku ingin lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin kembali diakui. Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada Mussolini untuk memperkenalkan paham ini pertama kali. Aku ingin mengembalikan masa-masa itu pada dunia. Terutama saat Old Fritz masih hidup. Aku ingin mengembalikan kejayaan Jerman pada mereka._

Napas Ludwig rasanya tercekat sampai tak tersisa satupun. Keinginan kakaknya memang kuat. Pasti lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkan. Ia tak bisa sendirian untuk menyelesaikan konflik ini. Ia juga bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Mengapa mereka... mereka yang jelas-jelas rakyat Ludwig... kenapa ingin meninggalkan negara yang sudah susah payah Ludwig bangun demi kemakmuran mereka?

Akhirnya Ludwig menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari setengah jam Ludwig gunakan untuk membaca salah satu diari kakaknya. Ia tak ingin salah satu hal tersebut terjadi. Ia tetap ingin bersama kakaknya. Ia sudah terlalu lama berpisah dengan Gilbert dalam hitungan tahun. Ia tak ingin Gilbert repot lagi dengan urusan perang.

Dan lagi, Ludwig mengingat saat ia dulu berada dalam masa Perang Dunia. Ia mengingat betul, dimana saat ia berpidato singkat di depan prajurit-prajurit angkatan udara yang hendak melandas dan setelah selesai berpidato, rasanya ia benar-benar membakar semangat pada prajurit-prajurit yang hendak bertugas ini.

Bukan hanya kesempatan itu saja. Ada banyak kesempatan yang sama pada peluang yang sama. Dan hasilnya pun sama. Rasanya... mereka itu di di hipnotis dan dalam sekejap mereka menurut.

Jangan-jangan kakaknya juga menggunakan 'kekuatan hipnotis' aneh yang selalu di miliki oleh para personifikasi negara?

Ludwig segera menaruh buku itu kembali ke tempat semula dan memulai bersih-bersih. Meski pikirannya mencoba untuk mengalihkan kekhawatirannya, tetap saja hal itu tak semudah menggerakkan bibir untuk berbicara. Ia tetap khawatir, bagaimana jika kakaknya makin hari, makin menginginkan dirinya untuk lepas dari Jerman? Lalu bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang percaya padanya? Perekonomian negara yang baru memulai kehidupannya sangatlah rentan. Jika tidak dibantu oleh lembaga-lembaga dunia seperti UN ataupun EU, negara itu akan perlahan hancur.

Ditambah jika ada suatu intrik yang ternyata itu berasal dari intel asing, yang tujuannya untuk menghancurkan negara baru itu, negara itu akan hancur dengan mudahnya. Ia tak ingin melihat sebuah negara hancur lagi. Cukuplah negara sebesar Uni Sovyet-lah yang terakhir ia lihat.

.

.

Suara langkah dan derit dari pintu yang tertutup sampai pada telinga Ludwig. Kakaknya pasti yang sampai. Ia tetap terfokus untuk memasak dengan bahan-bahan yang baru ia beli setelah bersih-bersih rumah tadi.

Jarak antara dapur dan ruang keluarga tak dibatasi, tentu bisa membuat Ludwig melihat ruang keluarga dengan leluasa. Kakaknya menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa yang ada di hadapan ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi. Tumben sekali kakaknya ingin mencari saluran berita. Sepengetahuan Ludwig, kakaknya lebih suka untuk menonton _channel_ hobi binatang seperti Nat Geo Wild ataupun olahraga.

Headline yang sedang di bacakan oleh sang pembawa acara masih tentang sebuah taman bunga yang bisa dikunjungi saat liburan tiba. Memang, liburan musim panas masih jauh. Lalu berita langsung berganti dengan sebuah hal yang sangat Ludwig tak ingin dengar.

Ratusan rakyat Jerman berdemo di depan Gedung Parlemen meminta untuk mengembalikan atau membuat kembali negara Prussia. Mereka berjanji jika hal ini tak di respon dengan serius, mereka akan berdemo dengan massa yang lebih banyak lagi. Jika Ludwig tidak tenang, mungkin saja ia bisa menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pegang, dan kakinya akan tertancap pisau daging itu.

Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ini baru tanggal 17 Juli. Ini baru sekitar 2 minggu setelah hari yang tercantum di buku harian kakaknya. Tapi pendemo sudah mencapai ratusan? Tunggu, ia ingin menampar dirinya. Mungkin jika dirinya adalah Francis, ia bisa tenang-tenang saja jika hal ini terjadi. Ia bukanlah negara yang sering didemo oleh rakyatnya.

Sang pembawa acara melanjutkan liputannya. Demo berakhir dengan anarkis. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayainya. Ia sendiri tak ingin menyakiti rakyatnya, seperti apapun rakyatnya itu. Tapi, dengan akhir dari demo ini, mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang langsung memberikan pandangan negatif pada pemerintahannya.

Ia tak ingin memperbesar masalah.

Sang Prussia menyadari adiknya tercengang melihat apa yang dibawakan oleh si pembawa berita. "West, apa ada yang membuatmu kau sampai terkaget-kaget seperti itu?"

Menakutkan. Ia tak bisa mendengar intonasi suara kakaknya yang biasa. Rasanya seperti serigala yang mengenakan kostum domba ditengah kumpulan domba. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kakaknya berbicara dengan intonasi seperti ini setelah puluhan tahun lamanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget karena headline berita. Aku sendiri takut imej pemerintah makin buruk dimata rakyat dengan adanya berita anarkis seperti ini," kata Ludwig dan dirinya mecoba untuk menegarkan dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert rasanya mengacuhkan kalimat tadi yang terdengar penuh ketakutan, dan kembali melihat pada layar televisi. Seorang pejabat yang dikelilingi para reporter sedang berbicara, memberikan komentar dan cara penyelesaian ala mereka. Mata ruby-scarlet itu dengan tenangnya melihat baik-baik apa yang di ucapkan si pejabat itu.

Sementara Ludwig mencoba untuk mengalihkan pemikiran yang penuh kekhawatiran sambil memasak. Ia hanya tinggal menumis beberapa bahan yang telah ia cincang. Dan makan malam akan jadi.

Namun disaat itulah, ia mendengar suara televisi dimatikan dan Gilbert hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk membuatkan makanannya." Datar. Tak pernah intonasi datar yang Ludwig dengar dari kakaknya tentang makanannya. Sekalipun itu penuh paksaan, tak pernah datar seperti ini. Seperti tak menghargai makanannya.

"Ludwig, tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku sedang ada kesibukan yang luar biasa," ucap Gilbert dan ia melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Ludwig masih bisa berpikir bahwa setidaknya kakaknya punya suatu kepentingan sendiri dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi kekhawatiran muncul di benak Ludwig.

Ludwig termenung untuk beberapa saat hingga tak menyadari bahwa masakannya hampir gosong. Mungkin jika di rumah ini ada Francis, ia bisa mengubah masakan yang hampir gagal ini kembali menjadi enak. Tapi, Ludwig memilih untuk tetap memakannya. Toh, rasanya tak begitu buruk.

Yang penting tak ada yang terbuang menjadi sia-sia.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan semenjak Gilbert sering keluar rumah. Dan semenjak itulah, banyak media berita baik itu televisi, koran maupun internet sedang hangat membicarakan demo yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di Jerman.

Di luar dugaan Ludwig, beberapa teman sesama personifikasi memberikan semangat agar ia tetap bisa bertahan pada keadaan negaranya yang mulai goyah meski sedikit ini. Terutama Francis dan Antonio. Rasanya jika sudah bersangkutan tentang Gilbert, mereka menjadi tidak tenang sendiri.

Jika Ludwig melihat beberapa teman sesama personifikasi negara, memang ada beberapa negara yang pernah mengalami hal ini. Dimana ada sebuah pergolakan untuk melepaskan diri dari negara tersebut. Uni Soyvet, Taiwan, Singapura, Timor Leste dan banyak negara lainnya. Bahkan seperti Sealand dan Wy pun bisa dikategorikan seperti itu.

Hanya saja, ia terlalu kepikiran untuk bagaimana jika hal ini dianggap sebagai pemicu sebuah bencana perang besar di Eropa nantinya. Dan jika itu terjadi, apakah hanya negaranya yang mengalami dampaknya? Atau satu hal buruk yang lebih besar lagi, yaitu menyebar hingga ke seluruh Eropa maupun benua-benua sekitarnya.

Perang saudara memang jika dipikirkan adalah hal yang sangat percuma. Untuk apa saling menyerang, padahal mereka adalah saudara? Untuk apa mereka saling bertarung?

"Sudahlah, Ludwig. Kau tak boleh jadi stres seperti ini," ucap Ludwig pada dirinya. Berkas-berkas pekerjaannya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Hari ini akan diadakan rapat oleh anggota parlemen yang turut mengundang dirinya. Kakaknya pun sudah pergi entah kemana. Tapi pasti dia akan pulang saat malam hari tiba dengan segala macam alasan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, menuju gedung parlementer. Ia hanya berharap agar hari ini dengan sesegera mungkin selesai.

.

.

Masalah ekonomi tak menjadi panutan utama dalam rapat ini. Meski tetap saja, membahas tentang perekonomian dan segala rancangannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Di tambah jika ada krisis, apakah ia siap dengan segala hukumnya untuk tetap memakmurkan rakyatnya?

Topik langsung berganti, yang tentunya dengan sebuah topik yang sedang hangat di bicarakan di dalam negaranya sendiri. Tentang keberadaan para pendemo yang hendak meminta Prussia di kembalikan kembali.

"Aku rasa, lebih baik jangan di tanggapi dulu. Paling-paling itu hanya candaan. Lagipula, memangnya ada yang namanya Prussia? Aku baru kali ini mendengar nama itu," ujar salah satu anggota yang bertubuh agak gendut. Ada beberapa diantaranya mencatat dan yang lainnya menganalisanya di kepalanya.

'_Itu kerajaan kakakku,'_ batin Ludwig. Ingin sekali ia dengan keras mengatakan bahwa tanpa Prussia, Jerman tak akan bisa sehebat yang sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbicara baik-baik dulu untuk mendengarkan alasan utama mereka untuk melepaskan diri dari Jerman. Mungkin dengan hal itu mereka akan mengerti dan menganggap pembentukkan negara Prussia itu hanyalah angin belaka." Komen yang keluar dari salah satu anggota wanita paruh baya ini terdengar menyakitkan bagi Ludwig.

"Kalau kita tunjang hidup mereka untuk beberapa waktu dan mendengarkan saran dari mereka dalam jangka waktu yang di tentukan, bagaimana?"

"Kalau apa yang di katakan mereka adalah hal yang serius, mungkin kita memang harus menuruti kehenadak mereka?"

"Bukankah rakyat yang hendak berdemo untuk dibuatkan negara baru itu harus mempunyai segala sesuatunya sendiri? Seperti sistem pemerintahan, ekonomi, dan segala hal yang lainnya?"

"Yang ku tahu, sebuah bagian negara melepaskan diri dan membentuk pemerintahan baru hanya bisa dilakukan oleh PBB. Atau jika ada suatu konflik besar-besaran di negara tersebut."

"Lebih baik jika menyelesaikan masalah ini secara pribadi di Jerman. Ku rasa akan berbahaya jika sampai berita demo itu makin luas di dunia internet dan dewan PBB mendengar hal ini.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini, _herr _Ludwig?"

Sontak, Ludwig agak terkaget. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Ludwig bisa meredam ekspresinya ini. Ratusan anggota yang ada di ruang rapat ini mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju Ludwig. Ia berdehem, lalu memulai untuk memberikan pendapatnya tentang hal yang sedang terjadi ini.

"Mungkin, seperti yang beberapa saudara katakan, dengan meminta usulan mereka dan memilih beberapa untuk di terapkan, akan meredamkan emosi pendemo. Tapi, jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan lebih serius untuk berpisah dari Jerman." Ludwig menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengambil napas. "Kalau boleh Saya tahu, ada berapa banyak rakyat yang terlibat dalam demo terakhir tanggal 23 Agustus kemarin?"

"Hanya baru sekitar 7000 orang saja. Rakyat yang ikut demo kali ini dari berbagai kalangan. Dan demo lagi-lagi berakhir dengan ricuh. Di tambah dengan para pendemo yang sudah mengancam pihak keamanan dengan senjata api." Salah seorang rekannya menjawabnya. "Dari intel, kami mendapati jika pemimpin utama kelompok ini hanyalah seorang saja, dengan sekitar 5-10 bawahan setianya."

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka seserius ini." Ludwig melipat tangannya di dadanya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia berpikir jika ia tetap diam saja, tak ada jaminan rakyatnya akan mendengar kata-kata si pemimpin komplotan itu. Rasanya, ia seperti kembali pada masa Republik Weimar masih ada. Saat itu keadaan negaranya langsung tergoncang dengan kehadiran lelaki berdarah Austria yang nantinya menjad diktaktor terkenal di dunia.

"Kita harus memikirkan langkah terbaik untuk hal ini. Mereka tak bermain-main dengan kita. Penduduk Jerman sedang dalam keadaan yang bahaya." Perkataan kalem itu kembali terucap dari bibir Ludwig. Tapi, kalau ia boleh jujur dengan ekspresinya, ia mungkin akan sangat ingin bertindak gegabah. Ini juga menyangkut masa depan bangsanya. Juga dirinya.

Perkataan itu di resapi baik-baik oleh setiap anggota parlemen yang ada. Diam-diam, mata Ludwig dengan bebasnya memandangi wajah-wajah yang ada di ruang ini. '_Sekuat inikah efek dari perkataanku yang kuanggap biasa ini pada rakyatku jika mereka mendengarnya?'._

"Mungkin, kita akan mendengarkan beberapa usulan yang bisa kita tampung sebagai program pemerintah." Ia mengambil napas beratnya. Tentu sangat berat untuk memberikan perlakuan tak enak seperti ini pada rakyatnya. "Saya sangat yakin jika hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi lagi di demo berikutnya. Saya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, sebisa mungkin, jika demo dari kelompok itu kembali berakhir dengan keanarkisan yang lebih parah sampai-sampai melukai atau membunuh rakyat Jerman, esok harinya kita akan mengeluarkan kekuatan militer untuk mengamankan keadaan."

Seluruh anggota yang hadir di ruang ini tampak mencerna perintah Ludwig dengan baik-baik. Ludwig memang tak memberikannya. Hanya saja otak mereka menangkapnya seperti itu. "Saya tahu ini sangat berat. Terutama jika salah satu anggota keluarga, sanak famili terdekat, ataupun orang yang Anda sekalian sayangi merupakan termasuk pendemo ini. Tapi, saya sangat meminta Anda sekalian untuk bekerja sama dalam memberikan kembali ketenangan dan kedamaian di Jerman ini."

Sejanak, ruang rapat yang setidaknya di isi oleh satu atau dua suara pembicaraan ini hening. Tak ada yang berani menentang bahkan menjawab sekalipun.

Beberapa menit berlangsung tanpa suara. Beberapa orang dari fraksi partai masing-masing mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kali ini membahas tentang devisa negara. Hah, setidaknya, mungkin Ludwig akan langsung kelelahan begitu rapat ini selesai. Ia berani menjamin hal itu.

.

.

"_Bruder_ ... aku pulang ..." Tak ada kegiatan apapun bagi Ludwig yang paling melelahkan selain rapat mengenai negaranya. Setidaknya, memang bisa memperjuangkan nasib rakyatnya agar lebih baik. Tapi, pada rapat kali ini, seluruh tema yang di bahas pasti akan kembali berujung dengan pendemo yang sedang ramai di bicarakan. Hah, rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak saja.

Tunggu. Rumah ini begitu hening. Sangat hening. Apa kakaknya belum kembali? Atau ia sebenarnay sudah kembali namun pergi lagi keluar. Ah, pilihan pertama maupun kedua itu tetap saja berinti yang sama. Jam 9 malam. Ludwig tak menyangka rapat serius ini akan berakhir semalam ini. ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Di saat-saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, ia kembali teringat dengan para demonstran yang sudah membuat para anggota Dewan Parlementer negaranya mulai risih. Ludwig juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tentu ia juga baru memikirkan apa yang ia katakan tadi. _Terutama jika salah satu anggota keluarga, sanak famili terdekat, ataupun orang yang Anda sekalian sayangi merupakan termasuk pendemo ini._ Pfft... rasanya ia ingin meninju dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana kalau saja benar semua teori ini berakhir pada Gilbert Beilschmidt, reaksi macam apa yang akan Ludwig perlihatkan? Akankah ia menangis? Senang? Marah? Akankah ia tetap membela sang kakak? Atau mungkin semua ini akan tercampur aduk layaknya bubur gandum? Sungguh, Ludwig sangat tak suka makanan yang satu ini.

Ia segera memejamkan matanya. Ia tak boleh telat besok karena rapat hari ini masih belum bisa di selesaikan sekalipun sekarang sudah lewat pukul 9 malam. Ludwig memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat berharap agar seluruh beban pekerjaannya setidaknya lepas, meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

TBC... tapi saya tak menyumpahi reader-_san_ buat kena ini penyakit.

BAH! SAYA PUSING! Seperti yang saya sudah bilang, ini fic sangat minim riset meski ada buku yang lumayan lengkap tentang Jerman di rumah saya(aslinya punya ayah dan adek sih). Tapi tetep aja, saya emang orang nekat. Padahal harusnya dijejelin bahan UN, tapi malah bikin ginian.

Disini, saya berpanutan bahwa bos-nya Ludwig adalah Angela Markel. Terus tentang komunis, saya pernah tanya ke guru saya tentang 'intinya komunis itu apa'-padahal saya sendiri yang udah ngerjain presentasi tentang Uni Sovyet. Terus guru saya bilang kalo komunis itu kurang lebih kayak lebih mementingkan hal yang masuk akal. Jadi banyak yang atheis. Saya juga kurang begitu mengerti karena hampir setiap sumber beda-beda. Dan lagi kalopun dipelajari di IPS, itu cuma sekilas(maksudnya kayak 'Uni Sovyet itu komunis' hanya sekitar2 kalimat itu). Lelaki berdarah Austria itu Adolf Hitler.

Terus keripik yang ada di kamarnya Gilbert itu keripikir maicih. Temen pernah bawa ke sekolah dan makan bareng sekelas. Itu kalo ga salah level 7 dan saya udah menggap-menggapan nyari air. Dan saya juga fansnya SanHora semenjak dengerin 'Propaganda of Non-Pitiful Gilbert' dan SnK.

Terakhir, untuk reader-_san_ makasih udah baca ini fic. Yang _silent reader _juga makasih. Dan kalo berkesan, tolong tuliskan keripik dan sarapan di kolom review ya~

Salam,

Fathrui99


	3. Chapter 2: -and The Knight

**Einsamkeit**

Chapter 2: -and the Knight

**APH ****HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Einsamkeit ****© Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany/Doitsu**

「The Endia and the Knight」© Sound Horizon

**WARN: ***mungkin* typo, _human name used,_ minim riset, masih termasuk newbie di APH,ketidak jelasan alur juga genre cerita, dan pengetahuan-setahu-pelajar-saja, saya tak berpegang pada EYD, dan ini bukan fic yaoi. All about brotherly love.

Summary: Gilbert memikirkan kenapa ia masih saja diberi kehidupan. Padahal Jerman Timur maupun Kerajaan Prussia telah lama lenyap. "Terkadang, dunia yang diselimuti kedamaian tak akan merubah apapun menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya, West."

Ide cerita semata muncul di kepala saya. Kesamaan aspek cerita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kenyataan. Saya hanya punya cerita, bukan tokoh beserta relasinya.

.

.

Angin pagi musim gugur terasa tak begitu hangat bagi Gilbert. Bagaimanapun ia tetap menunjukkan pagi ini tetap layak untuk di nikmati. Salah satunya dengan cara bangun di jam sepagi ini. Setidaknya pukul 6 itu masih termasuk pagi bagi Gilbert. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk meminum segelas coklat hangat.

Namun yang terjadi adalah bukannya mengambil bungkus coklat bubuk _sachet, _ia malah mengambil bungkus kopi _sachet_. Ketika ia sedang menyeduhnya, ia tertawa kecil sendiri. _Ah, kok aku nggak sadar ini bukan bungkus coklat hangat? Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Sudahlah, daripada di buang,_ ujar batin Gilbert.

Gilbert berhenti sejenak. Ia kembali terpikir akan masalah kopi dan coklat hangat. _Bagaimana jika buatkan satu lagi untuk Ludwig?_ Ia langsung kembali mengambil bungkus coklat hangat dan menyeduhnya. Kembali lagi setelah membuatnya ia merasa ingin meminum coklat hangat. Tapi ia tak ingin memberikan Ludwig kopi yang sudah agak mendingin.

"Kakak ngapain ... di dapur?" tanya Ludwig dengan suaranya yang masih belum normal. Ludwig tidak menyelenggarakan konser atau sehabis menceramahi setiap negara yang datang pada rapat. Ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi siapapun yang baru bangun tidur. Begitu juga si Author(plakk!)

Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Ludwig ia melihat Gilbert berada di dapur. Meski itu hanya sekedar untuk menyeduh minuman saja. Dan juga pemandangan keplin-plannya Gilebrt yang pertama kali ia lihat untuk hari ini.

"Oh, West! Kau sudah bangun?" suara melengkingnya tetap terdengar pada intonasi yang biasanya. "Boleh aku minum dua-duanya?"

Ludwig masih terheran. Maklum, nyawanya masih berterbangan entah kemana. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ah, tadi aku membuatkannya untukmu satu dan untukku satu. Tapi aku ingin meminum dua-duanya." Gilbert mengangkat kedua gelas itu dan bersikap seolah-olah ia seorang detektif. "Jadi, apa boleh?"

Ludwig hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya kakaknya dengan sifat _serakahnya_ meminum kopi dan coklat hangat. Rasanya ia seperti melihat adegan yang biasanya ada di komik-komik yang Kiku buat(0). Ludwig keluar sebentar untuk meihat apakah ada koran ataupun surat yang di kirimkan hari ini. cukup terkejut karena selain koran, ia juga mendapatkan sebuah dokumen. Terlihat cukup berat dan isinya juga terlihat penting.

Dokumen itu di tujukkan untuk Gilbert. Rasana sudah lama sekali Gilbert mendapatkan surat. Ludwig melihat siapa pengirimnya. Tak ada alamat yang jelas. Bahkan nama keluarga pengirim pun tak ada. Hanya ada nama depannya. Hans.

Hans? Jangan bilang dia hantu temannya Old Fritz(1). Ia pernah di ceritakan Gilbert kalau saat Old Fritz masih muda, ia pernah berpikir untuk kabur ke Britain. Tapi malah ketahuan dan sebagai gantinya ia dipaksakan untuk melihat eksekusi temannya sendiri. Teman Old Fritz yang di eksekusi itu juga bernama Hans. Tidak. Roh orang yang mati tak mungkin bisa menjadi hantu. Jangan membuat dirinya ketakutan dulu dengan sebuah pernyataan yang belum tentu benar. Tapi kalau melihat ke teman-temannya seperti Kiku dan Wang Yao, mungkin saja itu terjadi. Tidak. Tidak. jangan membuat Ludwig ketakutan dulu.

Ludwig segera memberikan dokumen itu pada kakaknya. Sepertinya reaksi Gilbert tak terlalu berbeda jauh darinya. Ia sama-sama kaget karena mendapatkan dokumen sebesar itu. Tapi Gilbert langsung berkata terima kasih dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Ludwig jadi ingin membuka dan melihat dokumen yang sepertinya setara dengan pentingnya dokumen kerjanya. Tapi pikirannya menolaknya. _Itu privasi orang lain, Ludwig._

"Ludwig." Ia baru saja akan memasuki kamar mandi untuk segera berberes-beres. Dan kini di hadang oleh sang Gilbert. Ludwig langsung menjawab dalam hatinya, _ini orang cepat banget kembalinya._ "Hari ini kau libur tidak?"

Semacam pertanyaan konyol jika di bahas. Hari ini adalah hari Selasa. Tak mungkin ini hari libur. Di tambah tak ada libur nasional pada minggu ini. Di tambah ia juga sedang di tunggu dengan tumpukkan dokumen pekerjaan yang harus di baca dan di tanda tangani. Entah akan seperti apa jadinya jika ia tak pergi kerja hari ini.

"Hari ini masih hari kerja, kak. Lagi pula, aku masih punya banyak kerjaan menumpuk. Kalau aku tinggalkan—"

"AH! SANGAT TIDAK _AWESOME_ SEKALI DIRIMU, WEST! Tinggalkan saja dokumen-dokumen tidak _awesome_ itu pada bawahanmu. Sekali-kali kau perlu juga mengambil cuti, West." Gilbert dengan sangat bangganya merangkul Ludwig yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi tetap saja perbedaan tinggi itu tak membuat Gilbert mengakui bahwa ia _pendek_.

"Tapi, kak—"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu kerja hari ini!" perintah Gilbert _seenak udelnya_. "Hari ini kau harus mengantarku kemanapun aku mau!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'-an! Ini perintah dari Prussia yang _awesome! _Kau tak bisa menolak perintah dari yang lebih tua, Ludwig!"

_Kak, aku ingin menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaanku._

.

.

'_Puas jalan-jalannya, kak?'_ ujar batin Ludwig. Yang kalau boleh berkata jujur, ia lebih lelah untuk jalan-jalan di bandingkan bekerja. Belum lagi beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik ketika kakaknya lewat dan dengan pita suara yang _asem_, salah, _awesome_, berkata hal-hal yang tidak-tidak di hadapan umum. Misalnya tentang Gilbird, Antonio dan Francis, juga tentang kentang. Tentu dengan embel-embel _awesome_ di 99,9999% ucapannya.

Dan juga beberapa orang biasa, atau bisa ia bilang rakyatnya, berbisik-bisik tentang penampilan kakaknya. Siapa yang merasa tak aneh begitu melihat seorang pemuda dengan semangat yang tinggi memiliki rambut seperti kakek-kakek dan mata merah _scarlet_.

Jam tangan Ludwig sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Ia sangat bersyukur karena sekarang sudah mendekati musim gugur. Dengan kata lain, waktu malam pasti akan berangsur datang lebih cepat di bandingkan saat musim panas. Ia sangat menginginkan pulang ke rumah, menikmati akhir hari dengan tenang atau bahkan sedikit menyicil pekerjaan untuk hari esok.

Tapi setidaknya, Ludwig tak bisa dengan bangganya untuk beristirahat sejenak dari mulut kakaknya yang cerewet bin _awesome_. Karena sang pemuda Prußen meminta untuk pergi ke Brandenburg Gate. Satu hal, Ludwig ingin marah-marah seperti biasa. Tapi, ia harus berpikir dengan tenang. Yang ia hadapi kali ini adalah Gilbert. Harusnya ia sudah bisa memaklumi sifat kakaknya ini. Ia sudah ratusan tahun bersama kakaknya.

"Ludwig! Jangan pasang wajah lelah yang tak _awesome_ seperti itu! Kita 'kan sedang jalan-jalan! Tunjukkan wajah ceriamu dong!" ujar sang Prussia dan ia menarik senyuman selebar-lebarnya. _MANA ADA ORANG YANG TIDAK LELAH SETELAH JALAN-JALAN SEHARIAN, KAKAK!_ bentak batin Ludwig. _Tenang, tenang Ludwig. Paling setelah ini _bruder _akan mengatakan dia lelah dan ingin pulang. Tenanglah, Ludwig._

Bukan satu hal yang buruk untuk mengakhiri hari dengan berada di Brandenburg Gate. Tapi satu hal yang masih patut di pertanyakan. Untuk apa ia berada di sini sekarang? Apa akan tetap seperti sebelumnya, dimana kakaknya sudah sedia kamera untuk memoto-moto keadaan sekitar atau sekedar bernarsis ria? Kalau begitu jadinya, ia ingin sekali pulang dan bersiap untuk hari esok.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert merangkul Ludwig, yang dalam kondisi itu sedang setengah bengong. Lantas Ludwig langsung kaget dan hampir menjerit. "Memangnya aku ini hantu apa? Hey, asal kau tahu, hantu itu sangat tidak _awesome_! Beraninya sama tempat yang remang-remang dan memakai pakaian yang terlihat mengerikan. Dan juga beraninya saat malam saja."

"Kak, lebih baik kakak tarik kata-kata kakak kalau kakak tak ingin ada hantu yang menggentayangi kakak nanti malam."

"Aku tidak takut dengan hantu! Lagipula, aku ini lebih _awesome_ daripada hantu! Ingat itu!"

Gilbert sedikit terkekeh dengan _kesesese_ seperti biasa. Entah apa yang ia kekehkan padahal keadaan di sekitarnya termasuk biasa. Tapi, sejenak, setelah angin pergantian musim menyapanya, ia menghentikan tawa kekehannya. Dan mungkin karena efek dari angin itu sendiri, Gilbert kembali menjadi lebih kalem dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hah ,... rasanya tua sekali kalau aku mengingatnya." Gilbert merasakan lagi angin dingin awal musim gugur. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke jaketnya. "Banyak yang telah terjadi di sini ya."

Ludwig menatap ke arah Gilbert. Setidaknya kewarasan kakaknya sudah kembali. Tapi ia harus berhati-hati lagi ketika lidah _asem_ kakaknya kembali kambuh. "Aku sangat meminta maaf kalau gerbang ini sempat di tutup olehku selama beberapa puluh tahun lamanya. Yah, setidaknya tak sampai setengah abad, lah."

"Itu sudah masa lalu. Tak perlu kakak pikirkan lagi. Toh pada akhirnya hal seperti ini yang terjadi. Tak ada lagi Jerman Barat maupun Jerman Timur. Semuanya berakhir dengan kedamaian."

"Tak kusangka Gorbachev yang _awesome_ itu bisa mengakhiri konflik ini dengan perdamaian. Dan akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari Kolkol itu."

"Dan aku juga minta maaf. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Setidaknya seperti menjaga kedamaian Jerman dari hal-hal anarkis. Seperti kasus demo yang berakhir ricuh di beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Itu juga tugasku, kak. Kakak tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka." Gilbert tak menyangka adiknya ini kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Semenjak reunifikasi, semenjak mereka bisa berbicara banyak lagi, ratusan kali telah Ludwig katakan kalau

Hening lagi-lagi menguasai. Setidaknya, berterima kasihlah pada para pengguna jalan yang tak membuat suasana ini menjadi benar-benar seperti batu. Rambut albino Gilbert kembali di terpa angin. Sungguh, padahal ini belum pertengahan musim gugur, tapi mengapa sore ini di warnai oleh angin dingin seperti ini?

"Ludwig." Begitu namanya dipanggil, ia kembali melihat menuju sang pemilik suara. Si albino bermata rubi-scarlet. Senyuman di bibirnya tetap tertanam, meski wajahnya tak mengatakan ia ingin memberikan senyuman itu. "Rasanya ini lelucon terburukku. Tapi aku ingin kau simpan amarahmu jika aku mengatakannya."

Ludwig menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jangan berkata kalau kakaknya sedang berpura-pura keren dengan bahasanya yang juga kerennya selangit. Jangan bilang kalau di belakang kakaknya atau dirinya ada beberapa kamera pengintai yang di pasang duo Antonio dan Francis. Jangan bilang kalau kakaknya sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_ dengan dua makhluk itu.

Tak ada angin dingin yang berhembus setelah mengisi jeda ucapan kakaknya."Apa pendapatmu jika aku _benar-benar_ kembali memiliki eksistensi?" tanya sang Prussia dengan tenangnya. Warna gradasi senja langit dari violet menuju jingga menyala perlahan menghilang. Membiarkan selimut biru gelap bernama malam untuk datang menghampiri penduduk bumi.

Dingin. Lagi-lagi angin malam dingin menyapa pipinya. Mungkin Ludwig membutuhkan sebuah syalnya yang berukuran sedang. Ia juga sudah merasa tangannya kedinginan dan memasukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya. "Apa menurutmu pemikiranku ini sangat gila? Seorang _Preu__ß__en_ yang keberadaannya telah lama hilang di dunia, kembali memiliki eksistentis yang jelas. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ha,... ha? Inikah yang kakaknya katakan sebagai _lelucon yang tidak lucu?_

"Ha ,... ahahaha ..." Ludwig memegang keningnya, seakan kepalanya akan pecah hanya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di katakan Gilbert. Setidaknya, ia tak ingin membuat keadaannya lebih buruk dengan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Gilbert, meski ia tahu, itu adalah tawa yang sangat di paksakan. "Memang, kak. Itu _lelucon yang _sangat_ tidak lucu_ yang pertama kali aku dengar. Hei, kak. Dimana sisi narsis kakak? Sungguh aneh seorang kakak yang selalu bernarsis ria malah membicarakan topik aneh seperti ini. Ahahaha..."

Gilbert memberikan pandangannya yang penuh iba. Bagaimana tidak. Ia melihat adiknya sendiri merasa frustasi hanya dengan kata-katanya. Dan juga _ego_-nya yang bodoh. Ia tahu itu bukanlah tawa maupun ucapan Ludwig yang benar-benar serius. Ludwig tak bisa serius karena ia terlalu lelah dan Gilbert tahu hal itu. Ia sudah lama tak melihat wajah Ludwig seperti ini setelah reunifikasi. Tapi ia sama sekali rindu ataupun mengharapkan ekspresi itu kembali terukir di wajah Ludwig.

"Cukup. Ludwig. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu harus berpikir serius untuk hal ini." Gilbert menepuk pundak Ludwig dan menghela napas berat. "Itu hanya _ego_ bodohku saja. Ayo kita pulang."

Udara akhir musim panas memang dingin. Tak tanggung-tanggung akan sedingin ini. Gilbert ini secepatnya kembali ke rumah dan meminum coklat hangat atau teh hangat. Gilbert berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat. Ludwig pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak ada lagi perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Gilbert kecuali "Maafkan aku, Ludwig." Entah sudah berapa kali Gilbert mengucapkan kata maaf itu.

Kalau saja ia bisa _ada _tanpa harus menyakiti emosi siapapun—

.

.

Gilbert menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Yang ia tahu, sesampainya di rumah, Ludwig langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin saja istirahat sebentar atau tidur. Toh, sudah sangat terlihat di wajah pria Jerman itu ia sangat kelelahan padahal ia hanya berjalan-jalan seharian penuh. Gilbert menatap isi kamarnya yang tak bisa dibilang rapih maupun berantakan. Entah mengapa ia langsung merasa seperti Ludwig yang ingin merapihkan kamar ini.

Diatas meja, ada sebuah dokumen yang datang hari ini. Gilbert langsung mengambil dokumen itu dan membuka isinya. _Hanya_ beberapa tumpuk kertas yang di ketik mengenai keterangan sebuah daerah. Dan sebuah langkah _kecil_ untuk masa depan.

Brandenburg.

Ah, sungguh, ia rindu sekali daerah itu ketika jamannya memiliki kekuasaan yang luar biasa dan masih diakui. Di jaman yang penuh kecanggihan teknologi, tentu dengan mudahnya Gilbert bisa mendapatkan data-data seperti itu sekalipun ia hanya mengetiknya di internet dalam rangka mengisi kebosanannya.

Ia membalik lembar demi lembar tanpa waktu yang begitu cepat. Ia hanya ingin membacanya sekilas. Toh, ia masih punya ingatan seperti itu di kepalanya. Tak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari dimana titik yang di ubah oleh manusia-manusia bodoh. Manipulasi sejarah tak akan mempan padanya.

_Itu hanya _ego_ bodohku saja._

Hah, rasanya bisa ia proklamirkan jika dirinya hanya memenuhi tak setengah kebenaran dari kalimat itu. Gilbert terkekeh sendiri. _Bodohnya aku_. Sisi jahat maupun sisi baik dari dirinya memang selalu bertentangan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya pertentangan ini menyebabkan jurang sepanjang horizon antara hati, pikiran dan lidahnya. _Makhluk yang luar biasa, ya, diriku ini..._

_Gilbert, coba kau pikirkan. Makhluk tamak macam apa kau ini? Sudah di beri kehidupan yang luar biasa panjangnya, kau masih meminta paksa untuk kembali diakui. Apa ini yang manusia katakan sebagai dosa? Rasanya berat sekali untuk menjalaninya._ _Ha,... aku ini memang makhluk yang sangat tamak. _Gott, _ tolong jawab aku._ Gilbert menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Rasanya percuma jika ia mencurahkan rasa bersalahnya pada hatinya sendiri. Tak akan ada yang mengetahui bahkan merespon. Sekalipun itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat Gilbert percayai. Senyuman mirisnya terukir di wajah berbingkai rambut albino itu. Ia kembali terkekeh. Dengan intonasi miris, namun perlahan menjadi penuh dengan intonasi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

_Tidak. Ini bukan hanya keinginanmu. Kau di biarkan hidup dengan memikul tanggung jawab atas mereka yang percaya padaku. Aku ada untuk membahagiakan rakyatku, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan mereka. Apa dosaku? Aku hanya ingin kembali di akui. Aku hanya ingin kembali di akui sebagai negara yang pernah menjadi suatu kehebatan di Eropa. Bukan menjadi salah satu bagian Jerman yang tak jelas nasibnya seperti apa. Kau harus membawa nama kebanggaan Preu__ß__en ke mata dunia. Kau harus mengatakan kepada dunia, aku juga sebuah negara besar yang memiliki negara hebat, Jerman. Kau harus membersihkan namamu yang sudah tercemar di seluruh dunia ini. Kau harus memmutar balikkan sejarah yang telah di manipulasi oleh tangan-tangan manusia kotor nan sampah itu. _ Gilbert memberikan celah agar cahaya bisa menyinari secukupnya penerangan untuk matanya. Mata merah membara yang penuh ambisi itu, yang kali ini makin di asah dan mulai kembali menajam. _Revolusi untuk dunia ini sedang di butuhkan. Gilbert, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi penggerak utama revolusi ini. Revolusi pasti akan berakhir dengan hasil yang akan menata dunia kembali lebih baik. Apa yang kau lakukan ini sama sekali tidak salah. Camkan itu, Gilbert Beilschmidt!_

Gilbert mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, seakan mengejar sesuatu dengan suatu kepastian yang besar. _Aku juga ingin bebas, Ludwig._

.

.

Disaat Ludwig pergi ke kantor, ini saatnya bagi Gilbert untuk pergi keluar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ia akui, memang lebih menyenangkan jika pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan orang lain. Coba saja kalau Gilbert tahu semenyenangkan ini berinteraksi dengan orang-orang secara langsung, ia akan memilih untuk keluar rumah setiap hari semenjak reunifikasi.

Ia pergi ke tempat kafè biasanya ia _nongkrong_. Mungkin itu bahasa kasarnya. Tapi, ia tak akan membicarakan wanita-wanita seksi di majalah dewasa ataupun tentang hal-hal ngawur lainnya. Entah mengapa, sejak ia kurang lebih menjadi pelanggan yang hampir setiap hari datang ke sini, kafe ini makin ramai dan makin di perluas.

Lonceng berbunyi, menandakan Gilbert baru saja datang ke kafeè ini. Hampir seluruh meja di toko ini penuh dengan orang-orang. "_Herr _Gilbert. Terima kasih sudah datang bahkan sebelum saya mengganti _plank_ di pintu. Bagaimana dengan dokumen yang Saya kirimkan kemarin? Apa masih ada banyak hal yang salah atau perlu di perbaiki?"

Gilbert menatap pemuda itu. Ia memiliki semangat tinggi untuk membahagiakan siapapun. Hans namanya. Pemuda berumur 25 tahunan itu memiliki tekad yang kuat. Secara fisik, ia jadi teringat saat-saat Ludwig masih kecil yaitu dengan poni pendek yang terjulur ke depan. Maka ia menganggap Hans juga memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan Ludwig. Gilbert pribadi tak ingin membuat sebuah potensi beharga negara menjadi seperti ini. Apalagi hanya sebagai pemiliki Ia akui, Hans yang pemberani dan memiliki keloyalitasan yang tinggi akan membuat siapapun tunduk.

"Tidak ada. Kau benar-benar memiliki tekad yang kuat sekali. Sayang militer menolakmu untuk bergabung." Gilbert mengambil posisi di dekat meja diskusi. Meja diskusi yang berukuran kurang lebih 3x7 meter ini kosong tanpa ada siapapun yang duduk di sini. "Aku ingin kopi hangat seperti biasa. Dan juga kalau kau bisa, tolong secepatnya."

Hans membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya dan kembali ke dapur. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggencatnya untuk kembali ke dapur. "Ah, rasanya aku ingin coklat hangat. Tapi aku juga ingin kopi. Menurutmu mana yang lebih enak untuk hari ini?"

"Orang-orang sih bilang kalau pilihan pertama merupakan yang terbaik. Selanjutnya, silahkan Anda yang memilihnya."

"Baiklah, mungkin kopi saja." Jawaban Gilbert membuat Hans ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Tapi, ia bukan orang yang suka menantang, makanya ia hanya menulisnya di buku catatan kecilnya dan segera kembali ke dapur.

Gilbert menggunakan waktu untuk berpikir. Tentu untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa di terima di kalangan rakyat luas. Mau ia di terima ataupun di tolak, ia harus tetap menjalankan rencana besarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang-orang, tidak, merekalah yang suatu saat akan menjadi rakyatnya, berdatangan. Melihat Gilbert berada di meja diskusi, tanpa di perintah, orang-orang yang kebanyakan adalah orang paruh baya dan sebagian lainnya adalah pemuda mengambil posisi duduk di meja itu. Begitu juga dengan kopi hangat yang Gilbert pesan dan juga Hans.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja. Aku akan berkata jujur kalau kondisi Uni Eropa yang memburuk juga memberikan pengaruh yang sama di Jerman. Karena itu, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini. Ini juga akan berimbas dengan rencana-rencana yang sudah sebagian kecil di buat di majukan. Dimulai dari Brandenburg. Kita akan berfokus untuk lokasi yang satu ini. kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang sudah mendapatkan _bantuan_ militer, segera hubungi aku."

"Maaf, Hans tak memberitahu apa-apa kepada kami tentang hal ini."

"Karena aku memang menyuruhnya secara diam-diam dan juga untuk merahasiakan ini dulu.

Mungkin saja mata-mata kepolisian akan dengan mudahnya melacak keberadaan kita. Aku juga harus memikirkan keselamatan kalian semua. Kita belum memulai babak inti tapi kalian sudah duluan mati, tentu saja siapa yang akan mewujudkan rencana kalian?!"

Hening. Tak ada orang yang berani melawan omongan Gilbert. Ia juga sendiri tak suka terus tersimpan dalam posisi yang membuat anak buahnya tak bisa menyampaikan satupun idenya.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Itu untuk awalan saja."

"Yang selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar mengambil nyawa manusia dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ku katakan saja bagi mereka yang tak ingin keluarga atau kerabatnya terluka, mundur saja. Aku masih bisa cari orang-orang dari militer dan mengajak mereka untuk ikut." Ucapan yang dianggap sangat enteng bagi sang Prussia namun mereka manangkapnya dengan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Tak ada keraguan, memang. Hanya celah kecil seperti yang ada di kue bolu akan membuat orang lain mengetahui kelemahannya.

_Dunia itu memang rasional pada siapapun Ludwig. Jika tidak, kau boleh mengambil dengan paksaan. Ingat itu, Ludwig._

.

.

(0)Yang pernah liat Edward Elric kalo sekalinya menang dari bacot ama Roy Mustang, kurang lebih gitu yang terjadi ama Gil. Saya masih terbayang-bayang saat masih suka ama FMA.

(1)Pas Friedrich the Great itu masih muda, ia pernah berencana untuk kabur secara rahasia (yaiyalah) dari Kerajaan Prussia ke Inggris. Tapi salah satu prajurit yang bakal ikut ama dia ngebocorin rahasianya dan akhirnya dia ditangkap bersama orang-orang yang hendak ikut ama Old Fritz kabur. Sebagai hukumannya, ayahnya Old Fritz maksa dia buat ngeliat eksekusi _temen dekatnya _yang namanya Hans apa gitu(ndak hapal).

**HannySyra9:** saya juga berpikir harusnya begitu. Ada isu setelah jerman reunifikasi 3 oktober dulu mau di buat lagi negara Prussia. Tapi karena banyak yang nentang, akirnya ga jadi. Gilbo mah sering begitu dan saya suka dia yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar(dikutuk Gilbert). Aha, makasih _senpai_!*w*/

**Silvia WS:** Iya, tahun ini termasuk tahun ga awesome karena ikut UN (tableflip). Saya emang orang nekat dan mager kalo udah urusan UN jadinya bikin beginian(katanya malah tahun adek kelas saya UN dihapus. Ngeselin banget). Seandainya di UN adda pelajaran IPS(berharap level 1000). Ya... mungkin temen2 kamu nganggap kata 'Prussia' itu sbg typo karena deket2 sama 'Russia'. Wajarlah. Ini indonesia. Dimana ada aja buku pelajaran yang nemplokkin nama2 aneh tanpa penjelasan yang jelas (prussia sbg contohnya)*peluk Gilbert*. Ah, saya juga kayak ngejadiin ini ajang curhat juga kok. Susah curhat ama anak kelas saya tentang beginian. Mereka anak-anak rajin go to UN dan masuk SMA favorit.

**mecchan: **Aih... makasih banyak ^^. Ternyata banyak sekali yang sehati ama saya*tos*. Saya juga pengen banget ngedemo ke pemerintah tentang nama Prussia ini(ngibul). Justru bang Hide mendapatkan ide super awesome karena masukin dia. Karena bang Hide masukin tentang Gilbert maka saya punya banyak tambahan buat presentasi tentang om hitler. Jangaaaan! Saya masih pengen naro kentang di makamnya Old Fritz!(beralaynisasi ria). Makasih _senpai!_ ^^/

Bah, saya sempet kena WB disini. Dan saya beruntungnya di suruh libur ama nyak. Dan dengan rajinnya saya nyari tentang pidato presiden amrik di Brandenburg Gate pada 12 Juni 1987. Oh, manly tears sekali ngebacanya(aslinya ngebayangin Gilbert dan Ludwig sih). Dan saya sempet kangen ama komedi _jayus_ nan keren Black Butler.

Saya ga nyangka banget brandenburg itu kayak pusatnya Prussia dulu. Karena setau saya pusatnya itu di berlin dan yang di kaliningrad(lupa lagi namanya). Oh, iya. Plin-plannya Gilbo disini juga jadi kunci untuk beberapa saat kedepan(cielah). Yang pasti, saya bikin begitu karena saya udah ditabok ama bakuman volume kelima(pas diskusi pertama miura ama takagi tentang _name_ Trap, katanya seenggaknya harus bikin tokoh di cerita berseri itu jangan bikin lengkap-lengkap dari awal. Nanti ga ada hal seru yang mustahil dikira-kira pembaca yang bisa diungkapin)

Kenapa saya milih nama Hans? Soalnya dengernya juga lucu dan keren. dan itu nama yang _common_ banget di jerman. Dan saya juga suka dongeng Hansel & Gretel dan dongeng2 Grimm bersaudara.

Kalo cerita sampe sini, saya kepikiran ama Timor Leste. Saya emang masih kecil banget pas ada konflik itu. tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir, rasanya indonesia udah baik-baik aja kenapa mereka mau lepas? Terus sama konflik di aceh sampe ada yang namanya GAM(gerakan aceh merdeka). Kebetulan saya juga pernah tinggal di aceh untuk waktu yang lama tapi setelah konflik itu ga ada. Disana ada banyak rakyat aceh yang ga setuju ama GAM(goalnya GAM itu ngebuat aceh itu lepas dari indo. Tapi sayangnya ga berhasil). Kalo saya denger cerita dari orang-orang sana, katanya mereka ga boleh make bahasa indonesia kalo ngomong. Entah apa lagi lainnya, mungkin saya lupa atau saya ga tahu. Kurang lebih saya pengen nyoba-nyoba nyari info tentang hal-hal itu. dan juga saat-saat lengsernya pak harto. Saya juga belum lahir pas lengsernya pak harto, jadi ga pernah ngerasain ataupun tau secara jelas kayak gimana.

Makasih yang udah mau nge-review, favorite, dan follow. makasih juga buat _silent reader_. Jadi, sekian dari saya. Kalo ada yang salah, boleh di perbaiki kok. Saya ini nggak luput dari kesalahan karena saya makhluk kasar bukan makhluk halus. Kalo berkenan, silahkan isi kolom review. Boleh dengan hujatan disertai alasan ya~

Salam

Fathrui99


	4. Chapter 3: Hegemoni

**Einsamkeit**

Chapter 3: Hegemoni.

**APH ****HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Einsamkeit ****© Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany/Doitsu**

**WARN: ***mungkin* typo, _human name used,_ minim riset, masih termasuk newbie di APH,ketidak jelasan alur juga genre cerita, dan pengetahuan-setahu-pelajar-saja, saya tak berpegang pada EYD, dan ini bukan fic yaoi. All about brotherly love.

Summary: Gilbert memikirkan kenapa ia masih saja diberi kehidupan. Padahal Jerman Timur maupun Kerajaan Prussia telah lama lenyap. "Terkadang, dunia yang diselimuti kedamaian tak akan merubah apapun menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya, West."

Ide cerita semata muncul di kepala saya. Kesamaan aspek cerita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kenyataan. Saya hanya punya cerita, bukan tokoh beserta relasinya.

.

.

Ludwig pergi pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Ia bilang ada rapat antar para personifikasi negara di Bern, Swiss. Ia berharap kalau adiknya ini bisa pulang dengan kepala selamat tanpa ada bekas tembakkan sedikitpun.

Sejak pembicaraan _bodoh_ di Brandenburger Tor, Gilbert tidak pernah sekalipun mengangkat tema itu di hadapan Ludwig. Ludwig sudah lelah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai personifikasi negara. Ia tak perlu menambahnya sehingga Ludwig makin kesulitan kedepannya.

Ludwig kini tak ada di rumah. Ia juga otomatis tak mungkin bisa menghubungi Francis dan Antonio untuk sekedar menghabiskan pulsa. Gilbert menghela napas. Bukannya ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini? Lenggang sekali hari ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia menengok ke arah televisi yang masih anteng. Ia belum sama sekali menyentuh televisi beberapa hari akhir ini. Hah, ia juga merasa tak enak sendiri kalau menjadi sibuk sendiri.

_Apalagi kalau itu adalah hal yang akan mengubah seluruh takdirnya ke depan._

Gilbert memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi. Sekedar mencari kesibukan baru.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai ia bisa mengatakan bahwa TV ini mulai berubah menjadi sangat tidak _awesome_. Gilbert sedikit membelalakkan matanya—atau lebih tepatnya menahan ekspresi kagetnya begitu ada sebuah acara pagi yang membahas tentang keberadaannya. Maksud mereka, tentang orang-orang yang menentang dan ingin mengembalikan kejayaannya—Prussia.

Di katakan bahwa para orang-orang Prussia itu sangat mengganggu kondisi dalam negri. Dengan dimulai dengan banyaknya demo-demo yang tak berakhir dengan tenang. Dan entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya nanti. Sang narasumber dengan _seenaknya_ mengatakan bahwa orang-orang Prussia—tidak, cecungguk yang menginginkan kembalinya eksistensi Prussia yang menjadi negara yang memiliki kedaulatan secara sempurna. Tidak seperti keadaannya saat ini yang tak jelas seperti apa.

Gilbert menahan kepalan tangannya yang perlahan makin menjadi kuat. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyimaknya beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin saja bukti-bukti ini bisa di gunakan ketika _dirinya_—Prussia kembali diakui oleh siapapun. Sebagai ganti tangannya yang tak bisa ia tinjukan pada orang tersebut, mata _scarlet ruby_ milik Gilbert menatapnya setajam pisau Guilotinne yang bisa memisahkan kepala manusia dan badannya tanpa rasa sakit sekalipun.

Istilah Prussia di gunakan beberapa kali pada acara itu. Bisa di kata, Gilbert senang akhirnya namanya kembali di munculkan di media seperti televisi. Tapi ini hanya akan membuat imejnya makin buruk. Ia tak ingin di katakan seperti teroris yang ada di berita-berita. Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mematikan televisi. Ia hendak membanting remote hingga hancur tapi ia gagalkan karena ia terlalu malas untuk membeli remote lagi jika ia merusak yang ini.

'_Manusia-manusia bodoh yang tak tahu balas budi. Mereka pikir, untuk siapa kami berperang dan mengorbankan banyak hal lainnya? Inikah balasan kalian padaku? Pada seseorang yang telah mengurus Jerman dari tempat ini bukan apa-apa?'_ Gilbert melangkah cepat pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa kertas kosong dan juga pulpen. "Aku akan menunjukkan mana yang sesungguhnya lebih rendah dari orang yang mengejek rakyatku."

Gilbert membiarkan tangannya menulis. Kata orang-orang, menulis bisa juga bertujuan untuk mempersiapkan rencana masa depan seseorang. Benar. Gilbert sedang menulis rencananya. Beberapa diantaranya yang bersifat anarkis.

Banyak hal yang ia tulis. Salah satunya adalah hal yang akan ia lakukan kurang lebih esok atau dua hari lagi. Tapi baginya, cukup beberapa detik saja, ia sudah bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Ia langsung membacanya dengan sangat penuh kebanggan. Sasarannya selanjutnya.

_Inggris memang licik pada China(1). Tapi mau di kata apa, hal itu memang benar adanya._

Kekuatan sebuah negara, juga sebagai kelemahan dari sebuah negara.

.

.

"Jadi, langsung saja." Gilbert menaruh cangkir kopinya yang baru saja ia minum sedikit. "Apa kalian bisa melakukannya?"

Hans dan beberapa orang lainnya saling bertatapan agak ragu. Mereka tak bisa membantah dan mengatakan 'tak ada yang bisa'. Konsekuensinya, mungkin saja Gilbert bisa marah sangat besar pada mereka jika hal itu terjadi.

Gilbert membahas tentang sebuah topik yang luar biasa. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memulai serius karena pemerintah Jerman sendiri menganggapnya dan orang-orang yang berada di bawah hegemoninya hanyalah sampah masyarakat.

Maka, ia akan mengambil alih kekuatan militer Jerman. Masa-masa luar biasa tentu sudah Gilbert lewatkan dengan segala penuh penderitaannya. Makanya, bukan suatu hal yang susah baginya untuk mengatur seperti apa militer yang sangat pas untuk idealismenya ini.

_Hegemoni, _Gilbert menyebutnya seperti itu. Kekuatan kharisma serta _hegemoni_-nya lah yang membantu banyak dalam hal ini. Ia bisa saja memerintahkan seluruh kekuatan militer Jerman berada di bawah kendalinya. Satu-satunya penghalang adalah bagaimana caranya menyampaikan pidato singkat nan penuh suara kharismanya itu bisa terdengar hingga ke pelosok-pelosok negara bagian.

Di butuhkan kemampuan _hack_ untuk memanipulasi jaringan yang ada dan saling dikomandoi olehnya. Sayangnya, mungkin ia tahu bahwa orang-orang yang fanatik dengan Prussia ini tak ada yang beruntung dalam bidang teknologi seperti ini.

"Kalau kalian nggak bisa, juga gak apa-apa. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah pertahanan dasar untuk melindungi semua warga Prussia." Gilbert menunjukkan jarinya menuju salah satu bagian dari markas militer sasarannya. "Kita akan bersiap-siap pagi-pagi sekali. Sekitar jam 3 kita akan coba menyusup ke sana. Dan masalah pidatoku, aku akan langsung pergi ke ruang informasi untuk merebut _speaker_ yang ada di sana."

"Apa Anda berkeyakinan kuat kalau misi ini akan selesai dengan sempurna?" Hans mengangkat tangan dan bertanya. Gilbert mengangguk dan dibalas dengan 'oh,' ria dari Hans.

"Kita harus mulai serius jika pemerintah tak merespon kita dengan serius." Gilbert menggebrak meja dan membuat orang-orang lainnya terkaget. "Mereka hanya menganggap kita, orang-orang minoritas sebagai pengganggu saja! Kita tak boleh membiarkannya. Dengan kembalinya kejayaan Prussia, semua aspek yang akan memakmurkan rakyat akan kembali berdiri. Kita akan tetap dianggap sebagai 'tidak ada' jika kita tidak melakukan hal ini. Ambil pisau, pedang, atau senapan kalian. Kita harus mengubah sejarah ini! Kita harus mengubah Eropa ini! Kita harus mengubah dunia yang kotor ini!"

_Hegemoni_. Gilbert yakin kalau kata-katanya ini dapat membuat mereka menjadi kembali bersemangat. Tentu juga dalam ruang jangkauannya. Dari pandangan mata, Gilbert tahu sekali mana saja yang benar-benar berani dan mana yang tidak _terlalu_ berani. Tapi sudahlah. Kalau pemerintahannya sudah terbentuk, ia bisa membuang orang-orang seperti itu.

"Kita akan berkumpul kembali di sini jam 3 pagi. Kurang lebih kita akan sampai di markasnya pada jam 4 atau 5 pagi. Aku memperkirakan misi ini akan memakan waktu sampai jam 8 pagi. Bersiaplah. Siapapun yang telat, aku tak akan memberikan ampunan. Kalian akan di tinggal di sini. Cukup. Itu untuk hari ini. kalian bisa bubar." Gilbert mengakhiri rapat kecilnya ini dan ia tetap duduk di posisi yang sama. Karena ia yakin pasti ia akan di hujani beberapa pertanyaan tentang misi yang ini.

Benar saja. Ada banyak pertanyaan dari yang sepele seperti tentang siapa yang akan memberikan makan pagi hingga yang meragukan kemungkinan keberhasilan misi ini. Gilbert tahu, kalau mereka ini masih termasuk lemah. Masih termasuk orang-orang yang takut mati. Orang-orang yang masih sayang pada dunia. Tapi ia tak mendengar keluhan seperti itu dari Hans. Memang ia tak pernah salah dalam memilih orang. Hans, sosok perfeksionis yang bisa ia gunankan untuk bergerak secara bebas.

Ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sudah selesai dijawab, ia baru sadar kalau ini hampir waktunya malam datang. Walaupun ini masih tanggal 12 September, ia tetap akan pulang sebelum waktu malam tiba. Ia tak ingin mengambil banyak resiko ketika ia pulang terlalu larut malam.

Gilbert mengeratkan syalnya. Ia tak ingin sakit ketika besok. Hari penting dalam sejarahnya akan terukir lagi. Ia sudah berjanji, bahwa ia akan mengembalikan kejayaan dari sebuah kerajaan yang tak memiliki teritori begitu luas tapi sangat punya banyak pengaruh. Prussia. Mata Gilbert menunjukkan cahaya yang penuh sorot keyakinan akan hari esok.

.

.

Gilbert mengenakan seragamnya yang berwarna _prussian blue_. Tak luput _Iron Cross_ yang tergantung di lehernya. Pagi yang cukup sadis baginya adalah hari ini. Tapi, jika ia tak menggunakan hari ini, kapan ia akan mendapat kesempatan besar seperti ini lagi?

Kemarin, kalau tidak salah ada sekitar 10 orang yang mengikuti rapat kecil di kafe milik Hans. Tapi hari ini, yang hadir hanya 3 orang saja. Gilbert menghela napas. Memang yang namanya revolusi itu bukan pekerjaan yang bisa di lakukan semua umur terutama orang tua 'ya? Terbukti dengan orang-orang yang menjadi pengikut Gilbert rata-rata memilki usia sekitar 30 keatas. Hanya Hans yang merupakan pemuda berumur 20-an dan seorang wanita dengan hati pemberani luar biasa bernama Hannah. Gilbert jadi teringat dengan salah satu saudara Ivan yang mengerikan bernama Natalia.

Angin musim gugur dingin ia rasakan membelai rambut _albino_ milik Gillbert. Saat ia masih di akui dulu, ia sangat sering merasakan angin sesegar ini tiap hari. Dimana ia harus terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan bersiap untuk mengangkat senapan ke arah tentara musuh, tepatnya. Hah,... ia merasakan lagi-lagi dirinya sudah cukup lama dan menjadi tua untuk kembali merasakannya.

Gilbert membuyarkan ingtannya begitu mengetahui mobil ini sudah berhenti. Memang markas militer masih belum terlihat. Tapi suatu hal yang fatal jika ia memasukkan juga mobil ini dalam pekaranagan markas militer.

"Baiklah. Aku akan jalan duluan. Kalian bersiap dengan senapan itu dan juga pisau kecil yang aku berikan. Ikuti saja kemana aku pergi. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Tujuan utama kita adalah ruang informasi dan aku akan berbicara lewat _speaker_. Sebelum aku sampai di ruang informasi, mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang sangat tidak di inginkan. Karena itu tetaplah bersiap siaga. Kalian bersiap-siap saja kalau ada hal-hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi. Aku yakin kalau yang ini akan berjalan dengan mulus. _Gott mit uns_(2). Ayo kita mulai."

Gilbert langsung melompat dari mobil bak buka. Ia mengeratkan sarung tangan hitamnya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pos penjanga paling luar. Penjanga malam kali ini tetap sigap meski keadaan _sepertinya_ sangat sunyi senyap nan tak berbahaya.

Gilbert mendekati pos itu dan menyapanya dengan salam militer. Penjaga yang berjumlah sekitar 5 orang itu membalasnya dan bertanya siapa dirinya. "Tunduklah pada kejayaan Prussia yang akan bangkit! Jerman sudah mencapai batas akhir penuh kebobrokkan yang tak akan bisa terselamatkan, termasuk kalian, para penjaga negeri ini."

_Hegemoni._ Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik dan mereka langsung menjawab 'iya'. Mereka langsung keluar dari pos penjaga dan mengambil senjatanya masing-masing. '_Aku tak pernah menyangka akan semudah ini mengambil alih kekuasaan mereka.'_

Gilbert dan beberapa pengikutnya berjalan menelusuri koridor, dimana orang-orang yang ada banyak orang-orang yang menentangnya masuk lebih dalam. Mereka tetap menganggap Gilbert orang asing yang tak jelas asal usulnya dari mana. Datang dan seenak udelnya masuk ke markas militer bukanlah suatu tata krama yang diajarkan siapapun. '_Merekalah rakyatku. Aku yang harus menyelamatkan mereka dari kehancuran ini.'_

Orang-orang, atau lebih tepatnya para prajurit yang baru saja bangun atau bertugas makin banyak yang mengancam Gilbert. Tak sedikit darinya yang langsung menghunuskan tinjunya namun di tangkis oleh prajurit yang tunduk padanya. Mereka yang sudah sekali meninju, tak berani lagi untuk meninju Gilbert dan orang-orangnya. Alasannya? Dari tatapan mata saja sudah terlihat sangat menakutkan. Tak biasanya teman mereka ini menatap mereka dengan tatapan sangat dingin nan mengancam nyawa ini. Dan itu terjadi pada siapapun yang melawan Gilbert.

Gangguan yang makin lama terasa sangat menyebalkan akhirnya berhenti begitu ia memasuki ruang informasi. Gilbert, dengan pengetahuan tentang ruang ini yang datang dari mana, langsung menyalakan _speaker_ dan menyampaikan kata-kata penuh kharisma dan _hegemoni_-nya.

"_Tunduklah pada kejayaan Prussia! Tak akan ada lagi yang akan menyelamatkan kalian dari kehancuran negeri yang sudah bobrok ini! Bangunlah dari pandangan buta kalian terhadap manipulasi sejarah! Selama ini kita telah di bodohi dengan pemerintahan yang _tenang. _Tidak tahukah kalian tentang para leluhur yang menderita? Apa kalian menyia-nyiakan perjuangan mereka membangun negara yang bahkan sama sekali tak berterima kasih pada Prussia!? Jerman ini!? Malulah kalian, wahai generasi yang dibutakan sejarah! Bangkit dan luruskan barisan kalian untuk mengubah negeri ini makin lebih baik dibawah naungan Prussia!"_

Kata-kata simpel, tapi dengan kekharismaan milik Gilbert, tentu dengan mudahnya membuat para prajurit yang mendengarnya langsung merasa patuh padanya. '_Semudah inikah?'_ bisik hati Gilbert. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kini ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. '_Ludwig... lihatlah ini. Aku akan semakin diakui di dunia ini.'_

Gilbert menengok kembali ke arah beberapa orang yang memang di tugaskan menjaga ruang ini. Mereka terlihat tahu Gilbert hendak memberikan sebuah instruksi. Pikiran mereka sudah _berubah _dengan mendengarkan sedikit pidato dari lantang seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Bisakah kalian menyiarkan perkataan singkatku ini ke markas-markas lainnya? Terutama yang dulunya adalah bagian dari Jerman Timur?"

"Baiklah!" beberapa orang itu langsung tersibuk sendiri mengurus alat-alat yang entah kegunaannya untuk apa. Yang Gilbert tahu, alat-alat itu ada hubungannya untuk mengedarkan sebuah perintah dari satu _speaker_ ke _speaker _yang lainnya.

"Kita pulang." Gilbert menepuk pundak Hans. Hans sendiri masih terpaku karena kata-kata Gilbert. Ia terlihat kagum dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk perkataan Gilbert. Ia gelagapan begitu menyadari Gilbert sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang. "Kita sudah selesai, Hans. Ayo pulang."

.

.

Malam datang membawa dinginnnya angin musim gugur. Gilbert menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Ia berpikir kalau hari ini saja ia sudah selelah ini, bagaimana dengan hari esok? Mungkinkah ia tetap bisa bertahan dengan tingkat kelelahan yang sudah pasti akan perlahan menaik?

Tapi, sekalipun ia merasa lelah, ia tetap merasakan kalau ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bertambah kuat. Gilbert sendiri tak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi. Yang penting, ia harus memikirkan apa lagi rencana berikutnya yang akan ia laksanakan. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi berleha-leha. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk sekedar beristirahat lagi. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum ada yang lainnya yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

Sekalipun itu seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Hah. Kalau memikirkan adiknya, semangatnya secara drastis menciut. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam dirinya yang menanyakan mengapa dirinya begitu pun sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak. Gilbert lebih memilih untuk tak memikirkan Ludwig. Setidaknya, untuk sementara saja. Hatinya selalu tak merasa enak begitu mengingat Ludwig.

Gilbert berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Sedikit perasaan senang menyambutnya. '_Aku sudah makin maju! Aku akan segera dianggap menjadi negara yang memiliki eksistensi lagi seperti dulu! Ah, aku benar-benar tak mau lama-lama menunggu hal itu terjadi.'_ Senyumnya mengembang. Ia membayangkan suatu saat bisa bergabung dalam rapat personifikasi negara-negara. Atau ia sedang berada dalam kunjungan kerja ke negara-negara yang ada di dunia. Ataupun disaat hal-hal konyol nan kecil terjadi seperti tim sepakbolanya masuk ke jajaran tim sepak bola yang akan muncul di Piala Dunia. '_Betapa menyenangkannya jika aku benar-benar menjadi sebuah negara yang diakui semua orang.'_

Gilbert kembali berguling-guling. Tapi ia berhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara telepon masuk. Ia lantas mencari-cari handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. _West_. Nama yang tertera di layar handphone itu mendadak membuat Gilbert sedikit sedih. Entah mengapa, begitu ia melihat atau memikirkan Ludwig, ia menjadi kesal dan sedih sendiri. Ia sedikit bingung untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menjawabnya. Sayang kalau Ludwig sudah susah payah menyempatkan waktu untuk menelpon malah ia tak jawab hanya karena dirinya galau tak tahu ingin menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Ada apa, Lud—"

"_BRUDER!"_ suara Ludwig yang begitu berat nan keras itu membuat Gilbert langsung menjauhkan handphone-nya beberapa sudut dari telinga Gilbert. "_Aku dengar ada masalah yang lumayan serius di bagian militer. Apakah kakak baik-baik saja disana? Aku khawatir kalau ada oknum-oknum yang dengan seenak udelnya menembak kakak menggunakan senajatanya."_

Ludwig masih melanjutkan komat-kamitnya mengkhawatirkan kakaknya dan juga kondisi negaranya. Ludwig cukup panjang berkomat-kamit. Dan akhirnya sang Prussia merasa dirinya di _kacangin_. Tapi, toh, setidaknya inilah Ludwig yang sebenarnya. Ludwig yang selalu khawatir dengan hal-hal apapun sekalipun itu bernilai kecil.

"Sepertinya aku nggak tega kalau kau begini."

"_Ah, kakak ngomong apa? Maaf kalau aku berbicara sangat panjang dan tidak memberikan kakak waktu sebentar untuk berbicara." _Gilbert terkekeh. Sudah lama sekali Ludwig tak bersikap kikuk. Meskipun disaat gugup seperti ini juga, seorang Ludwig tetap menggunakan bahasanya yang setingkat langit.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, West. Lagipula, kau sama sekali tak boleh berkhawatir ria pada Gilbert yang _awesome_ ini. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Orang _awesome_ sepertiku tak mungkin bisa terluka sesentipun!" ujar Gilbert dengan sangat bangga. Terdengar suara helaan napas lega Ludwig. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rapat hari ini? Apa kau mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal?"

"_Tidak begitu. Walaupun pada awal dan beberapa saat menjelang rapat terakhir berjalan lancar. Tapi yang kali ini cukup parah pertengkaran mereka. Alfred dan juga Ivan bertengkar kecil tapi terlihat sangat mengerikan. Entah mengapa, aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini." _Gilbert tetap mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengarnya. Memang Ivan dan Alfred sempat bertengkar luar biasa hebat walaupun mereka pernah menjadi teman di blok Allied.

"Ho... aku juga berharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Yang ku khawatirkan adalah posisi negara kita yang dekat dengan Rusia. Kalau saja terjadi apa-apa, kemungkinan besar Jerman juga bisa mendapatkan efeknya dalam hitungan hari, jam, bahkan detik."

Ludwig mengangguk-angguk dan berdiam sebentar. Ia sedang mencari topik apa lagi yang akan ia bicarakan. Tapi, buntu. Selalu saja ketika ia menelpon seseorang yang penting, pasti ketika berbicara di luar topik yang sudah ia tentukan akan berujung buntu seperti ini. Tapi, sekilas, ia mendapatkan ilham untuk menanyakan hal ini langsung pada orangnya—Gilbert.

"_Apa kakak..." _suaranya berhenti sejenak. Rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat. Salivanya mengalir untuk mengaliri tenggorokkan yang mengering mendadak. Keberaniannya yang sudah ia susah payah kumpulkan sekarang tercerai berai. Tapi, ia harus menanyakannya. Harus. "_Apa kakak... memiliki renca..."_

Gilbert membelalakkan matanya. Ludwig menelan salivanya kembali. Ia terlalu takut ketika ia menanyakan hal itu, kakaknya akan dengan sangat marah menutup jaringan telepon dan melakukan hal yang tak bisa ia sangka di hari esok. Beberapa negara juga telah menanyakan hal ini padanya. Meski pada ujungnya, Ludwig tak punya jawaban apapun untuk pertanyaan mereka. Termasuk Antonio dan Francis, duo makhluk yang gilanya tak pernah koit ini juga menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya yang luar biasa begitu bersangkutan dengan Gilbert.

Ini sudah terlalu lama. Gilbert tak suka menunggu terlalu lama. Meski ia bisa menebak, kemungkinan besar adiknya tak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya di karenakan dirinya terlalu takut untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat berat nan besar. "Ludwig, jujurlah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Mungkin kalau kau berbicara baik-baik, aku juga dapat menerimanya dengan baik-baik. Utarakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Aku yain itu adalah hal yang begitu berat dan kau tak sanggup membicarakannya dengan kata-kata yang penuh blak-blakkan."

Ludwig bingung. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun kalau ia berkata langsung. Apalagi, kurang lebih, ia mengetahui kalau kondisi psikolog kakaknya sedang terombang ambing. Berbohong. Itulah pilihan kedua Ludwig selain berkata jujur pada Gilbert. Meski ia tahu kalau hal itu termasuk menunda _kebenaran _untuk muncul dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat.

"_Aku tidak jadi menanyakannya, bruder. Aku pikir, mungkin lebih baik jika aku menanyakannya ketika aku sudah pulang dari tugas. Jadi aku bisa berbicara _face to face _dengan kakak. Jadi lebih leluasa."_

"Baiklah." Gilbert menjawab tanpa harus berpikir apa-apa lagi. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Jangan tidur terlalu malam atau matamu akan seperti panda, West!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ludwig menutup telepon itu. Hah, begitu Gilbert menjadi orang rumahan dan hidup di kelilingi barang-barang elektronik, ia mengkhawatirkan berapa tarif pulsa yang harus di bayar Ludwig untuk menelponnya. Siapapun tahu, kalau menelpon orang berbeda teritori negara akan dikenakan tarif yang luar biasa mahal.

Gilbert kembali terpikir. Hal macam apakah yang Ludwig sembunyikan sampai-sampai ia tunda untuk bertanya. Apakah tentang koleksi birnya yang diminum Gilbert beberapa waktu yang lalu? Tidak. Tidak. Ludwig tak akan semudah itu marah hanya karena koleksi birnya diminum(baca:curi). Atau sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu...? Ah, kini perasaan bersalahnya kembali mengaliri darahnya. Sungguh menyesakkan memiliki rasa yang tak enak ini. Gilbert meremas baju kemejanya sendiri.

Pandangannya beredar pada kawasan kamarnya ini. Tak banyak benda yang di perlihatkan. Selain beberapa buku, sangkar Gilbird, juga beberapa foto yang dengan rapihnya ia beri _frame_.

Foto?

Ada banyak foto yang Gilbert potret semenjak ia pertama kali mendapatkannya sekitar tahun 1930-an. Dimana kamera pada saat itu masih lumayan berat. Ia perhatikan satu demi satu foto yang ada. Banyak sekali kenangan jika ia kembali mengingatnya satu per satu. Sesekali ia terkekeh. Sesekali ia memberikan senyuman sedihnya. Sesekali ia memberikan hormat pada foto tersebut. Dan sesekali ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Foto yang Gilbert ambil dengan meminta bantuan orang yang ada di jalan trotoar. Saat itu Gilbert sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tembok Berlin tahun 70-an. Tembok yang sudah kokoh ini makin memperkuat juga mempertegas perlakuan Uni Sovyet terhadap negara-negara kapitalis. Fotonya yang tengah berpose dengan Tembok Berlin dari kejauhan. Menyakitkan. Siapapun yang mendekati tembok itu akan segera di tembak mati. Ia tak ingin membuat kehebohan karena dirinya tak mungkin mati dengan satu tembakkan konyol.

Tapi, dilihat dari manapun, foto ini menunjukkan sebuah keadaan yang sangat menyesakkan dirinya.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk menentang si kepala Kolkol itu pun tak bisa. Padahal ia hanya ingin menemui Ludwig dan berkomunikasi untuk beberapa menit saja.

Gilbert menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali. Cukup. Ia cukup frustasi. Setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu untuk merubahnya, pasti akan seperti ini. Rasanya, ia seperti memang benar-benar bersalah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memang untuk dirinya sendiri seperti mengembalikan eksistensi Prussia.

"_Gott, _apa kau terus menghukumku karena apa yang ku perbuat ini selalu salah? Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Bukankah kau tetap membiarkanku hidup untuk hal itu? Kau pasti selalu memberikan alasan bagi setiap nyawa yang ada di dunia ini 'kan? Biarkan aku mencoba mencari arti dari kehidupanku. Tolonglah. Sekali saja." Gilbert mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tak ia sangka begini hasilnya. Ia hanya ingin tetap ada. Tapi, seperti inikah caranya?

"Aku akan mencoba sekali saja."

Gilbert mengadahkan kembali tangannya, berharap menggapai sesuatu. Ia kembali melihat telapak tangannya. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa. Jawaban. Harapan. Semuanya tak ada. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan tetap maju. Aku akan tetap membangun negeri ini lebih baik. Aku akan memimpin negeri ini. Aku di ciptakan untuk itu. Tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menghalangiku. Akan ku singkirkan siapapun yang menentang dan membangkang di hadapanku. Akulah yang akan menguasai Eropa. Perjanjian Postdam(3) memang sudah patah. Tapi bukan berarti aku tetap memafkannya begitu saja. Semua orang begitu menjunjung tinggi Austria, Prancis, Rusia di Perang Tujuh Tahun(4), dan meremehkan negeri kecil seperti Prussia? Lancang sekali!"

Gilbert kembali duduk. Ia mengambil kertas berisi catatan rencana yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. "Aku akan tetap hidup. Sampai takdir menyuruhku untuk tidur selamanya." Gilbert mengambil pulpen dan mencentang bait pertama yang tertulis:

_MILITER._

Selanjutnya, ia melingkari dengan kuat bait kedua. Sebuah rencana lanjutan yang sangat luar biasa.

_SANSSOUCI_(5)

.

.

TBC

(1)Inggris ngerasa perdagangannya dengan China itu diam2 merugikan pihaknya. Oleh karena itu, diam2 inggris menyusupkan candu ke China. Dan ketika Kaisar Qing mengetahui hal ini, ia memprotes keras. Perang Candu(1840-42 dan 1856-60) pun terjadi. Kalo kata guru IPS saya(waktu itu ketahuan ngebuka2 buku sejarah dunia perpus yang tebelnya 4 jari), Perang Candu itu di buat Inggris untuk memperlemah kekuatan China. Sementara, kekuatan China(tepatnya sebuah negara) terletak pada pemudanya. Makanya dirusak pemudanya. Lalu bisa dengan mudahnya di rusak negaranya. Saya jadi inget ama indonesia tercinta ini. banyak pemudanya yg terjerumus ke hal yang percuma. Sayang tuh kalo australia langsung nyerang kita disaat seperti ini. indonesia langsung koit nanti.

(2)Gott Mit Uns (Ger): Tuhan bersama kita. Semacam slogannya Prussia.

(3)Jerman kalah di PD 2. Dan hal itu memaksa Jerman untuk menandatangani Perjanjian Postdam. Ada beberapa hasil dari perjanjian yang satu ini. termasuk juga dengan terbelahnya Jerman menjadi 2 bagian, barat dan timur.

(4)secara, dari teritori, Austria, Prancis, dan Rusia itu sama2 kuat, luas, dan juga bersatu. Sementara pemberontak (Prussia) waktu itu bukan apa2 dari segi teritori. Sekutu Prussia itu inggris juga cukup jauh dari prussia. Saya sih berterima kasih pada jaman itu nggak ada makhluk macem Napoleon Bonaparte di tentara musuh Prussia. Malah Prussia punya Old Fritz yang membawa Prussia pada kejayaannya.

(5)ini hanya ide gila saya. Istana Sanssouci/Sanssouci itu istananya Old Fritz di musim panas. Saya selalu berangan ini rumah ramai dengan anak-anak tapi begitu tau Old Fritz ga punya keturunan, saya _down_ sendiri.(Gil, ayo ramein ini tempat dengan konser sapu klub musik W gakuen) udahlah. Old Fritz juga pernah ngadain konser _flute_-nya disini. Saya jadi penasaran kalo dia main _flute_ itu kayak gimana.

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia: **Huwa...!? apa salah aku senpai? Aku nggak percaya ini fic bisa bikin senpai sebegitunya.

Aha,.. ndak apa-apa kok^^.

WAAAAAAAAAS!? SAYA NGGAK PERNAH NENTUIN PRUSSIA BEGITU(!?). SAYA HANYA NGIKUTIN KEPALA SAYA AJA. Btw, Prussia juga OTP saya~

Ah, baiklah. Aku perbaiki juga untuk chapter2 kedepan. Makasih ya senpai^^/

**Demon D. Dino: **AAAAIIHHH! Terima kasih banyak udah ngeliat dari awal, senpai!

Aku juga biasanya liat2 ff dari handphone+berjamur di deket wi-fi rumah.

Ah, Gilbert memang selalu awesome kapanpun. What? Saya jadiin dia tokoh antagonis? Nehi. Kalaupun sekarang disuruh bikin tugas akhir (bikin cerpen) saya bingung cara ngebikin tokoh itu antagonis/protagonis. Saya bahkan jelek pas pelajaran tentang nentuin watak tokoh cerpen. Saya hanya ngasih alasan kuat bagi Gil dan Luddy. Sisanya ya berjalan sesuai cerita. Saya ga tega kalo Gil jadi jahat. T^T kasian dia.

Ngek. Saya pengen naro kentang dengan tenang di makam Old Fritz dulu baru Jerman boleh ancur.

Aih, senpai bisa aja ngebaca pikiran saya*kedip2 ga jelas*. Saya punya inspirasi jalan cerita ini akan berakhir kayak PD*sensor*. Ohohoho... saya suka sekali nyari perhatian dengan update ff kok~

Yak. Selesai. Dan saya sudah sadar. Saya baru nyelesaiin ini seminggu setelah seharusnya update. Saya minta maaf karena minggu kemarin dan minggu ini tugasnya super padat. Saya sampe begadang paling cepet itu jam 1 paling lama itu jam 4.30 pagi(sekolah jam 6 lewat pulang jam 4 sore). Hampir ga ada waktu untuk ngebuka laptop bahkan sekedar untuk main game.

Bahkan untuk ngebuat tugas akhir bikin cerpen, saya kena WB. Padahal ini tugas buat seorang author ffn harusnya mudah.

Saya curcol sebentar ya. Saya pernah iseng ngebuka2 buku IPS kelas 8 pas lagi bikin tugas super sparta ampe jam setengah 5 pagi itu. dengan tujuan awal kali aja ada tulisan tentang Kesultanan Banten. dan yang saya temukan adalah nama Prussia. Awalnya seneng tuh. Ditambah di sampingnya juga ketulis nama Prancis dan Spanyol. Dan yang bikin saya down adalah... Yang disana ditulis ada di wilayah Polandia dan Rusia. Oh, saya ingin ngangkat bambu runcing dan jadi pengikut Prussia. Demi apa, kenapa nggak ada Berlin!? Padahal Berlin itu dulu punya Prussia! Demi...(balas dendam ama bukunya dengan nyoret2 gambar Prussia sehalaman).

Dan saya ngasih penjelasan, saya nggak bisa bikin prussia itu jadi antagonis. Karena saya sendiri masih ga paham dengan teori tokoh antagonis/protagonis di pelajaran bahasa indo. Saya sendiri juga beranggapan semua orang itu punya kebenaran, tentu menurut mereka masing-masing. Sekalipun itu saya yang sering disalahin ama anak sekelas karena sering ga mau gabung ama mereka. Saya punya alasan. Penjahat punya alasan mencuri. Diktaktor punya alasan untuk menjadikan sebuah negara kuat. Dan manusia ga bisa seenaknya mendoktrin ini benar atau salah. Kecuali kalau hal itu emng udah di beritahu tuhan menurut agama masing-masing. Hal itu wajar, termasuk pada Gil maupun Ludwig disini.

Saya mungkin akan agak lama update(padahal udah punya draft chapter selanjutnya. Keren banget itu draft dimata saya). Karena juga minggu depan ada UAS. Ditambah sekolah saya sekolah swasta jadinya ujiannya ada yg dari sekolah dan dari diknas. Asem. MTK juga.

Ah, terima kasih udah kesini. Yang Silent reader juga makasih. Kalau berkenan untuk memberikan keripik dan sarapan(kritik dan saran) silahkan isi di kolom review. Asal jangan nge bash ga jelas. Saya tak luput dari kesalahan karena saya makhluk kasar bukan makhluk halus.

Salam,

Fathrui99.


	5. Chapter 4: Gap Between Horizon

**Einsamkeit**

Chapter 4: Gap Between Horizon.

**APH ****HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**Einsamkeit ****© Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany/Doitsu**

**WARN: ***mungkin* typo, _human name used,_ minim riset, masih termasuk newbie di APH,ketidak jelasan alur juga genre cerita, dan pengetahuan-setahu-pelajar-saja, saya tak berpegang pada EYD, dan ini bukan fic yaoi. All about brotherly love.

Summary: Gilbert memikirkan kenapa ia masih saja diberi kehidupan. Padahal Jerman Timur maupun Kerajaan Prussia telah lama lenyap. "Terkadang, dunia yang diselimuti kedamaian tak akan merubah apapun menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya, West."

Ide cerita semata muncul di kepala saya. Kesamaan aspek cerita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kenyataan. Saya hanya punya cerita, bukan tokoh beserta relasinya.

.

.

Ludwig membuka matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan _terdampar_ di sebuah kota dengan arsitektur bangunan hancur berantakan. Ia menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya, berharap menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kristal _sky blue_ miliknya tak menemukan kehidupan apapun yang ada. Langit juga menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi dengan tempat ini. Seluruhnya hancur. Kecuali dirinya. Hanya dirinya. Sendiri.

Ludwig mencoba bangkit. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa seperti di cabik-cabik. Ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Ia tetap berpikir positif. Ia berharap masih ada orang yang hidup di sekitar sini. Meskipun terjebak diantara bangunan-bangunan hancur ini. Beberapa bangunan juga tampak mengeluarkan percikan api yang mulai memadam. Ia sendiri menatap tempat ini makin horror.

Ia tetap berjalan. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mulai kembali putus asa karena tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Kalaupun ia temukan, pasti nyawanya telah kembali pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia hanya bisa melihat tangan atau bagian tubuh lainnya dari orang itu yang menjuntai keluar reruntuhan. Ia menghela napas. Kali ini, lagi-lagi ia merasakan rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu orang-orang itu jauh sebelum maut mendatangi mereka setragis ini.

Ia kembali berjalan. Ludwig merasa kalau ia memang harus menemukan tempat berteduh yang aman secepatnya. Malam akan tiba. Ia masih ingin menemukan orang-orang yang hidup. Ia ingin tahu kenapa tanah yang ia injak ini menjadi hancur berantakan. Ia tetap mengedarkan pandangannya menuju sekitarnya.

Dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin ia percayai.

Sebuah gedung yang kali ini hanya bisa di sebut sebagai reruntuhan itu tetap mengibarkan sebuah bendera. Meski kondisi tiang dan bendera itu sudah tak layak, ia sama sekali tak ingin mempercayainya.

_Bundesflagge und Handelsflagge_(1). Bendera itu berkibar di atas tiang. Namun dengan kondisi yang begitu buruk dan tak layak untuk di kibarkan. Ludwig mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. '_Tolong katakan... ini bohong... Tolong katakan... ini hanya...'_

Ludwig mempercepat langkahnya, meski itu berimbas pada tubuhnya yang makin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia tak begitu mempedulikannya. Yang penting ia bisa secepatnya mencapai tiang bendera itu dan memeluknya. Rasanya,... ia sudah lama tak melihat benderanya rusak separah ini. Sesak. Baginya pribadi, ini sangat menyesakkan. '_Apa yang terjadi?'_

Ludwig menyadari kalau di sekitarnya mulai ada banyak orang-orang. Setidaknya, bisa ia katakan banyak karena jumlahnya lebih dari 4 orang. Mereka terlihat terluka berat. Dengan luka bakar yang luar biasa menjalar tubuh mereka, Ludwig langsung menghampiri salah satu dari orang tersebut yang berjalan tergontai. Ia langsung menyangga wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang terluka cukup parah.

"_Frau,_ ada hal apa yang terjadi di sekitar sini?" Ludwig mencoba membantu jalan si wanita sekaligus bertanya. Tapi, wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan sangat parau dan seperti penuh halusinasi nan obsesi.

"Mereka menjatuhkannya,... air... aku sangat haus..." Ludwig segera menyandarkan wanita itu pada salah satu bangunan yang lumayan besar. Ia lalu mencari di kantungnya, kemungkinan ia menyimpan sebotol kecil air. Namun nihil hasilnya. Ia tak menemukannya. Wanita itu melihat gerak gerik Ludwig yang kebingungan dan kembali berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Aku sangat haus..."

Ludwig menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia tak bisa menahan wanita itu untuk bertanya hal-hal yang lainnya. Ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan air untuk wanita itu. Setidaknya, Ludwig ingin mencari orang lain yang lebih bisa diajak untuk berbincang walaupun sebentar.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Namun, ia justru makin kehilangan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan beberapa _Bundesflagge und Handelsflagge _yang kondisinya lusuh. Berjalan seperti ini juga membuatnya makin merasakan sakit dari luka-lukanya makin terasa. Ludwig menyandarkan bahunya pada salah satu runtuhan yang terlihat cukup kokoh. Ia menghela napas berat. Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Mengapa ia bisa menemukan _Bundesflagge und Handelsflagge _di beberapa tempat? Ia tidak tahu.

Ia teringat kata-kata wanita itu. _Mereka menjatuhkannya._ Siapa dan apa yang dijatuhkan? Ludwig sebaiknya segera melanjutkan perjalanan jika ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Baru saja ia bangkit, ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Juga sebuah suara mesin kendaraan yang ia akui cukup ia benci setelah periode menyeramkan bernama _Perang Dunia_ berakhir. Tank.

Ludwig tak punya banyak kekuatan untuk berlari dan bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan. Akhirnya ia membiarkan orang itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Ludwig. "Berbaliklah dengan tangan terangkat ke atas," katanya dingin. Tunggu. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Sangat.

Ludwig berdiam sebentar. Ia ingin mengelak instruksi itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan hendak meninju balik si penanya tersebut.

DOR

Terlambat. Sebuah peluru kini sudah bersarang di pelipisnya. Ia terjatuh dan merasakan nyawanya pergi secara perlahan, membuat rasa sakit yang luar biasa sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam. Tapi, ia sebisa mungkin membuka kelopak matanya agar bisa melihat manusia sialan macam apa yang menembaknya. Ia tentu tak akan mati hanya dengan tembakkan bodoh ini. Namun, entah mengapa, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Rasanya seperti benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun sedangkan rasa sakit ini makin menjalar.

"Bo... hong..." matanya ingin terbelalak meski raganya menyuruhnya untuk tertutup. Orang itu menyingkirkan pelindung matanya dan pelindung kepalanya. Terlihat jelas surai albino dan kristal _scarlet ruby_ yang kini tengah memandangnya. Dengan penuh tatapan sinis. "_Bru... der?"_

Sang Prussia tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia kembali menarik pelindung mata dan memasangnya dengan benar. "Memang harus di akhiri dengan segera, ya." Senyum sinisnya terpampang, dan hal itu membuat Ludwig memandangnya tak percaya. Ia segera menutup kedua kelopak matanya begitu Gilbert menarik pelatuk senapan laras panjangnya.

DOR

Ludwig membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasakan keringat dingin melapisi tubunya. Ia bangkit dan memegang keningnya. '_Hanya mimpi buruk... kah?'_. Meski begitu, ia tetap merasa ketakutan jika saja hal itu terjadi. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak biasanya ia bisa kepikiran tentang mimpi buruknya seserius ini.

Bulan masih beredar dan menjadi penguasa kegelapan ini. Ludwig tak punya keinginan untuk segera melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia memilih untuk memikirkan apa maksud dari mimpinya. Untuk sementara, ia masih ingin berlama-lama mengambil benang utama dalam mimpinya. Yah, meski diakui, ia sendiri hanya ingin tahu secara kasarnya saja.

Ia kembali berpikir. Tempat macam apa yang bisa hancur dengan hebatnya dan juga mengibarkan _Bundesflagge und Handelsflagge_ meski hampir seluruh bendera yang Ludwig temukan keadaannya sudah rusak. Juga wanita tua tadi meminta-minta air pada Ludwig. Rasanya Ludwig pernah mengingat hal seperti ini. Sayangnya, hal ini telah ia lupakan. Ludwig mencoba untuk kembali berpikir. Nihil. Ia tak mendapat satupun petunjuk.

'_Mereka menjatuhkannya.'_

Menjatuhkan apa? Siapa mereka? Ludwig masih terbingung-bingung tentang jawaban dari kalimat tadi. Entahlah. Ludwig sendiri tak begitu tahu _clue_ apa yang bisa di sangkutkan dengan kalimat ini.

Dan yang membuatnya makin menakutkan adalah Gilbert yang menjadi sangat dingin pada Ludwig. Rasanya seperti sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dan langsung menjadi musuh. Apapun yang terjadi pada sang kakak di mimpi itu, Gilbert yang mau menembakkan peluru ke kening Ludwig adalah satu hal yang sangat luar biasa terbalik dari sifat Gilbert.

'_Ah! Ludwig. Itu hanyalah mimpi semata. Tak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Sangat tak mungkin. Apalagi _bruder_ menembak kepalaku dengan sebegitu cepatnya. Itu adalah dunia yang penuh kehancuran,'_ bisik hati Ludwig. Personifikasi Jerman ini kembali menarik selimutnya dan berencana kembali tidur. Ia tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan hipotesis terlalu besar. Sudahlah. Paling, semuanya akan menghilang bak bunga tidur.

Dan mungkin saja ia akan melupakannya ketika pagi datang.

.

.

Dua hari. Hah, rasanya hal ini justru membuatnya menjadi sangat kacau. Setelah melewati hari itu, rasanya, Gilbert sama sekali tak bisa bernapas dengan lega. Memang, ia sendiri sangat bahagia akan pencapaiannya. Namun, jika secepat ini, ia juga tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya memiliki kemungkinan untuk hancur dalam rencananya sendiri. '_Sungguh menyedihkannya diriku.'_ Gilbert menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

'_Ini justru langkah yang sempurna untuk menyalakan dinamit kematian untuk dirimu sendiri, Preußen.' _Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya. '_Sungguh kacaunya diriku. Tak pantas makhluk sepertiku untuk kembali mengambil posisi yang dulunya sudah kupegang, untuk kembali memilki eksistensi.'_

Galau? Mungkin. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang bahkan ia tak bisa memasukkannya dalam kotak bertuliskan 'benar' maupun 'salah'. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sambil terus berdoa, berharap untuk sedikit mendapatkan petunjuk dari Tuhan atas apa yang ia lakukan. Juga untuk meminta kepada-Nya untuk mengampuni dosanya yang mungkin akan ia lakukan dalam waktu kedepan.

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mendengar telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Ah, setidaknya Gilbert harus bersyukur pada si penelpon karena tanpanya ia mungkin akan terus tenggelam dalam keresahannya yang kian membuat kepalanya sakit. Gilbert bergegas berjalan dan meraih gagang telepon. '_Mungkin tagihan pulsa atau dari Ludwig,'_ itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Privyet(2). Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Prussia-kun?"

Mendengar suara kekanak-kanakkan pria itu, Gilbert langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya dan hampir membanting gagang teleponnya. Ia tak jadi memberikan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang tak bisa dihancurkan itu. Pria itu mimpi buruknya selama hampir setengah abad. Seumur-umur, ia tak akan pernah memaafkannya, sekalipun pria itulah yang membiarkannya hidup dibawah komunisme(3). "Apa masalahmu untuk menelponku, Ivan? Kau ingin mengembalikan tanah Prussia Timurku(4)?!" ujar Gilbert dengan menahan amarahnya. Genggaman tangannya siap untuk menghajar Ivan dengan sekuat tenaga jika Ivan berada di hadapannya.

"Ahahaha... kau terlalu berharap untuk itu, Gilbert. Apa kau masih tak cukup puas dihancurkan oleh lembaga _keadilan_(5)? Atau aku harus meminta mereka untuk kembali menghancurkanmu?" suaranya yang kekanak-kanakkan tetap tidak berubah. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya ketika ia mendengar suara kecil dari tawa paradox Ivan. "Aku tidak mau berkompromi denganmu soal itu sekarang. Jadi, aku menelponmu dengan baik-baik untuk menanyakan kabar Jerman sekarang. Aku sudah muak dengan cara adikmu menyampaikan kabar penting. Dia itu sangat muluk-muluk. Aku membenci itu."

"Ivan, sebaiknya kau harus berpikir dua kali terlebih dahulu untuk berkata _seenaknya_ tentang Ludwig di hadapanku. Kau sudah membuatku murka dengan telepon darimu dan tak perlu ku katakan lagi kalau aku akan murka lebih dari ini!". Tampaknya Ivan sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Gilbert dan kembali tertawa kecil lagi. Suara paradox yang sangat Gilbert benci kembali di dengarnya. Baginya, frasa penuh kebohongan semacam 'Kesabaran itu tidak memiliki batas' hanya umpatan lemah dimata Gilbert.

"Jahatnya. Padahal aku hanya ingin membuat percakapan kecil tentang keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah sangat _manusiawi_ jika kau juga akan depresi terus berpura-pura buta dihadapan siapapun 'kan?" Ivan hanya menunggu beberapa detik untuk mendengar umpatan Gilbert selanjutnya. Toh, sebagai tetangga bukannya Ivan harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada tetangganya?

"Langsung saja, bagaimana keadaan Jerman akhir-akhir ini, da? Ku dengar dari banyak media massa, keadaan negara tersayangmu ini sedang dalam keadaan yang lumayan tidak menyenangkan. Bisa kau jelaskan keadaan itu menurut sudut pandang matamu?"

Rasanya, meski tak sebesar saat Ludwig bertanya, ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah untuk dirinya sendiri. _'Berbohonglah_.' Itulah bisikan yang terdengar di telinganya. Meski Ivan ia bisa akui sebagai daftar musuh bebuyutannya dalam kurun waktu setengah abad terakhir, lidahnya tetap tak terbiasa untuk mengatakan kebohongan. '_Berbohonglah. Maka kau akan selamat dari orang yang kau benci sekaligus pengintai dari luar!'_ sisi dalam dirinya kembali menyemangatinya.

"Prussia-_kun_? Halooo, Prussia-_kun_. Apa kau masih disana, da?"

Berbohong. Itulah pilihan yang bisa menyelamatkannya untuk sekarang. Ia tak bisa lagi menariknya. "K-kau menanyakan hal seperti itu pada personifikasi negara. Yang kutahu hanyalah makin maraknya demo yang berkata mereka ingin lepas dari Jerman. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Jika kau ingin tahu, datanglah sendiri dan lihatlah dengan mata kepala sendiri!"

Mendengarnya, Ivan tersenyum. Bukan senyuman bahagia melainkan senyuman sinisnya yang juga ikut merubah sorot matanya. "Jadi, kau yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan campur tangan urusan negara? Misalnya seperti yang dialami oleh kanselirmu tercinta, da. Penyadapan yang mungkin bisa kau katakan sebagai hal yang tidak _awesome_."

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin!" Gilbert membela, setidaknya sebagian kecil dari apa yang ada di hatinya. "Itu murni berasal dari pemikiran mereka! Tentu tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara-negara luar itu! Kalau hal itu terjadi, itu akan jadi hal yang sangat tidak _awesome_ dan aku akan segera meninju personifikasi negara tersebut!" kalimat ini terdengar sangat lancar, tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Ivan tetap menampilkan senyuman sinisnya, yang kini makin menajam layaknya ujung pedang _katana_.

"Wah, rasanya aku ingin melihat semangat mereka. Mereka sangat mengingatkanku akan Revolusi Lenin dulu, da." Ah, mendengar nama laknat itu, Gilbert selalu ingin mengutuk orang tersebut sampai dunia kiamat. Ia tak peduli hal itu termasuk dosa dimata Tuhan. Yang jelas, berkat kerja keras Lenin lah, satu-satunya harapan terakhirnya, Prussia Timur langsung kandas begitu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku mengganti topik pembicaraan kita menjadi lebih serius?" tanya Ivan. Gilbert sendiri hanya menganggap pembicaraan ini hanya akan berujung pada dirinya yang naik darah dan menutup sambungan telepon ini. Jadi, ia tak begitu pikirkan dengan serius perkataan Ivan. "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Mungkin kau akan tertarik untuk menerimanya."

"Bagaimana jika aku _sedikit_ membantumu dalam usahamu, da?"

"Ha?"

"Ufufufu... kau pikir aku akan termakan kebohongan murahanmu? Mana mungkin, Prussia yang hebat, Prussia yang agung, Prussia yang kuat mau hidup terus selamanya dibawah nama Jerman. Kau juga ingin memiliki, ah, salah. Yang lebih tepat adalah _mencuri kembali_ apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu 'kan? Apakah aku salah?" Gilbert hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia pasti sangat marah jika ia sedang berbicara _face-to-face_ dengan Ivan sekarang bahkan bisa menamparnya. "Sudah kuduga, intelijenku memang bisa mengimbangi si kepala burger itu."

"Intelijen?! Jadi,... kau—"

"Nah, aku ingin membantu teman _lama_ku. Jadi, kalau kau bersedia, aku bisa mengirimkan _sedikit_ pasukan elitku yang mungkin masih kau camkan dalam ingatanmu. _Red Army._" Tak terasa, senyumannya mengembang. Gilbert, yang mana kali ini bukan tersenyum layaknya anak-anak kecil yang masih polos, menajamkan sorot matanya. _'Satu langkah besar lagi!'_. "Bagaimana? Bukankah itu tawaran yang menarik, da?"

Mendengar kembali suara Ivan, Gilbert kembali kepada keseriusannya. '_Tidak, Gilbert. Jangan seenaknya mengambil tawarannya. Siapa tahu dia ingin mengambil lagi sesuatu yang berharga darimu seperti saat mengambil Prussia Timur. Pikirkan baik-baik lagi Gilbert!'_

"Ivan, jangan katakan kau hanya menginginkan keuntungan sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu. Atau jangan katakan ini adalah perintah dari PBB untuk menghentikanku? Lagipula, mana mungkin _Red Army_ milikmu masih bertahan. Komunis hancur. Uni Sovyet hancur. Pasukan yang kau banggakanpun juga hancur."

"Tolong jangan menuduhku bersekutu dengan si kepala burger itu. Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku ingin juga menghancurkan negaranya menjadi 50 bagian terpisah(6). Lagipula, bukankah kau juga punya sekilas dendam pada lembaga yang menganggung-agungkan diri membawa kedamaian pada dunia 'kan? Jujur saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal kecil ini pada mereka. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

'_Cih. Dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti antara hidup mati. Memang aku tidak sudi meskipun dia pergi dari Prussia Timur. Tapi, kesempatan. Ini kesempatan. Mana mau negara besar seperti Amerika, ah, mungkin Spanyol ataupun Prancis juga tak mau membantuku. Tapi, aku yakin dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Tidak mungkin dia menawarkan sesuatu tanpa menginginkan sesuatu dariku.'_

"Gilbert lama, nih. Aku cerita satu hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu terpaksa bangkit lagi." Ivan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan mulai lagi bercakap. "Kau tahu tentang peperangan di Timur Tengah(7)? Lalu krisis luar biasa yang masih menghadang beberapa negara di Afrika(8)?"

"Ah. Aku pernah mendengarnya di internet. Tapi, bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan jika menyebutnya sebagai perang? Lalu ada apa?" Gilbert terbawa oleh topik ini. '_Apa si bodoh ini belum menyadari apa yang ku ungkit, da?'_ batin Ivan.

"Hm. Tidak. Aku berkata seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah pengingat kecil. Kau adalah Prussia yang punya sejarah hebat. Seharusnya kau bisa mencerna kalimatku untuk mendapat sebuah ramalan besar dariku. Prussia-_kun_. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan tawaranku sebelumnya. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengiyakannya, namun aku yakin kau mau tak mau pasti akan mengiyakannya." Gilbert langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut karena perbincangan ini langsung berakhir tanpa salam apapun.

'_Aneh,'_

'_Padahal aku tidak pernah berkata pada siapapun.'_

Gilbert terus memikirkan kalimat-kalimat Ivan yang, kalau boleh jujur ia katakan sebagai ucapan Ivan yang paling tenang di bandingkan puluhan tahun sebelumnya. Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu seakan pita kaset yang rusak. Dan begitu Gilbert menyadarinya, ia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya lantaran otaknya lebih duluan lelah karena memikirkannya terus menerus.

"_Yang lebih tepat adalah _mencuri kembali _apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu 'kan? Apakah aku salah?"_

"_Bagaimana jika aku sedikit membantumu dalam usahamu, da?"_

"_Lagipula, bukankah kau juga punya sekilas dendam pada lembaga yang menganggung-agungkan diri membawa kedamaian pada dunia 'kan?"_

"Harusnya itu urusanku sendiri. Si pipa itu nggak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku. Dengan sintingnya, dia malah menawarkan bantuan. Orang macam apa sih, dia itu?" Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tak bisa lagi berpikir lebih lagi untuk seluruh ucapan Ivan. Otaknya hampir meledak karena memutar ulang secara terus menerus seperti orang sakaw.

"Ya. Ini urusanku. Aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu, Ivan. Atau siapapun yang akan menawarkan bantuan, aku tidak akan mau menerimanya."

Gilbert menatap kembali ke arah kertasnya. Sanssouci. Lokasi yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat tidak memiliki hubungannya dengan kekuasaan apapun di Jerman pada masa ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia memaksakannya. Setidaknya, jika ia tidak mungkin langsung menyampaikan orasinya di gedung _Reichstag_(8), maka akan ia lakukan dari tempat yang orang-orang katakan percuma.

"Ah, mungkin yang ini akan memakan banyak waktu." Ia mengambil sebuah tas dan memasukkan beberapa potong bajunya, beberapa kertas kosong, pulpen, sebuah buku hariannya yang telah diisi, juga beberapa foto yang bisa ia anggap sebagai harta karunnya. "Yah, aku yang _awesome _ini akhirnya harus pergi dari rumah ini."

Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya, ia kembali berpikir dan mungkin bisa menuliskan surat izin pergi untuk waktu yang sebentar pada Ludwig. Ia mengambil salah satu pulpen yang ada di mejanya dan menuliskan... semacam memo kecil. Gilbert tidak mau mengakui itu adalah surat penanda ia mulai meninggalkan adiknya sendiri lagi. Ia tak akan meninggalkannya, hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan jiwanya dalam waktu sebentar.

Dan disinilah, ia berpikir untuk melangkah tanpa memalingkan kepala ke belakang.

.

.

"Baiklah. Tujuan kita selanjutnya Sanssouci. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini juga akan di laksanakan ketika fajar belum muncul. Aku membutuhkan banyak bantuan dari kalian semua, pemuda yang percaya pada keagungan Prussia. Hidup Prussia!" Gilbert mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, di susul oleh pemuda-pemuda yang ada di ruang terbuka di halaman kafe Hans. Ha, setidaknya, Hans memiliki tembok pembatas yang lumayan tinggi dan juga tetangga terdekat yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kafe-nya. Gilbert tetap berjalan layaknya komandan yang memiliki punggung tegap dan mata elang untuk menyisir setiap inci kekacauan yang ada dalam _pasukan impiannya_ nanti.

"Aku tahu kalau pergi di pagi-pagi buta seperti itu adalah hal yang sulit. Namun, mau tidak mau kita harus bangkit dan maju. Kalau kita hanya diam, semua yang ada di hadapan kita ini adalah hasil rekayasa orang lain. Dan itu sama sekali tak bisa memuaskan keinginan kita untuk merdeka dan meraih hari esok yang lebih baik!"

"Tapi, aku juga akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan kesediaan dari kalian. Jika kalian tidak bersedia dengan apapun alasannya, silahkan bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat jiwa pemuda yang memiliki semangat juang tinggi untuk membela negaranya sendiri." Mendengar suara Gilbert yang makin merendah, seluruh pemuda yang ada di tempat ini awalnya saling berpandang dan sedikit membuat suara ribut. Sang Prussia membiarkannya. Toh, ia harus bisa memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk berpikir. '_Meski jawabannya pasti sama. Hegemoni pasti akan membuat mereka tunduk padaku.'_

"Lalu, siapa yang bersedia dengan segenap kekuatannya membantu perjuangan langkah menuju revolusi sejarah Prussia ini?" suara menantang darinya langsung disambut meriah oleh para pemuda yang ada di sana. Beberapa kali sorakkan ia teriakkan. Seakan menjadikan minyak bagi semangat mereka yang ada, Gilbert masih bersorak keras. Niat kuat untuk meraih cita-cita yang sama.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berkumpul di sini pukul 2:30. Setidaknya jangan membuat keributan yang tidak-tidak pada tetangga atau siapapun diluar orang-orang yang percaya pada Prussia. Aku juga akan ikut dalam misi ini. Ingat. _ Gott mit uns. _Sekian dan kalian boleh pulang untuk bersiap-siap sekarang."

Satu persatu orang yang ada di ruang terbuka ini mulai pergi hingga menyisakan Gilbert. Ia kembali menatap pada salah satu bendera yang berkibar di ruang terbuka ini. Corak elang yang begitu ia rindukan, warna hitam dan putih yang ia rasa sudah sangat menyatu dengan memorinya. Begitu rindunya ia saat-saat bendera ini bisa berkibar di seluruh penjuru Jerman. Gilbert sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Sangat.

"_Heil _Beilschmidt. Apa Anda memiliki rencana lagi setelah ini?" Gilbert mulai merenung, mencoba untuk kembali memikirkan ulang pemikirannya. Ia memang sudah menargetkannya. Hanya saja, jika Ivan tiba-tiba datang, mungkin saja ia bisa menghancurkan rencana ini ataupun membuatnya menjadi lebih baik di bandingkan sebelumnya. "Saya akan mencoba untuk menyiapkannya serapi mungkin. Juga mungkin saya bisa membantu untuk membuat rencana cadangan jika ada sesuatu yang membuat rancangan awal hancur."

"Jangan terlalu terbawa seriusnya diriku, Hans." Gilbert memukul pelan pundak Hans dan cengirannya yang seperti biasa tersulam di bibirnya. "Kau masih muda. Cobalah pikirkan hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan selagi kau muda. Walaupun jadwal akhir-akhir ini penuh dan tidak bisa kompromi. Mungkin minum bir ditemani dengan wanita-wanita cantik bisa membuat pikiranmu lebih jernih."

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih, _Heil_ Beilschmidt. Saya tidak suka untuk membuang-buang uang untuk hal-hal yang menurut saya percuma. Lebih baik menggunakan waktu untuk memikirkan strategi dan rencana selanjutnya. Saya lebih bahagia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas seperti itu."

Gilbert terkekeh kecil. Dan ia meninju pelan dada Hans. "Kau mengingatkanku akan _Friedrich __der gooße_dan juga Hitler. Ku harap kau tak segila mereka." Gilbert melangkah menuju ke dalam kafe, dimana masih ada beberapa orang-orang kepercayaan lainnya di bidang militer. Kehadirannya langsung membuat suasana yang sedikit kacau mulai terkendali.

"_Heil_ Beilschmidt!" dengan serentak segenap hormat datang ke pangkuan Prussia. Namun sang Prussia tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikitpun dan tetap berjalan hingga sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman itu? Apa mulai ada hambatan untuk memperdengarkan rekaman tersebut?" tanya Gilbert dengan tak mengurangi intensitas ketajaman matanya.

"Laporan yang kami dapat sampai pukul 19:29 tadi, tak ada hambatan. Kalaupun ada, hambatan tersebut dapat terlewati dengan mudahnya. Penyebarannya sudah merata ke seluruh 16 negara(10) bagian namun belum seluruhnya bisa mendengarkan rekaman tersebut. Beberapa tempat yang memang tak bisa dijangkau oleh gelombang radio seperti di tengah hutan. Apa kami harus tetap memaksakan untuk mengirimkan rekaman itu?"

"Tak ada alasan untuk menghentikannya. Medan sesulit apapun, perintah ku hanyalah mengantarkan rekaman tersebut. Lalu kalian." Gilbert menatap satu demi satu wajah yang ada di ruang kafe kecil ini. Tak ada satupun yang menunjukkan wajah santainya. "Aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan pasukan terbaik untuk mengamankan hari esok. Yang tentunya tidak berhati lembek. Aku ingin kalian mengawal sampai aku dan anak-anak yang lainnya mendobrak Sanssouci. Tak ada satupun yang boleh menghalanginya."

Mendengar hal itu, ia dapat mendengar suara bahagia dari salah satu sudut ruang. "Tentu kalian dilarang menyerang warga sipil yang tidak berpihak pada Prussia. Kalau kalian melakukan hal itu, jangan harap kalian bisa pulang dengan nyawa kalian." Mata _ruby-red_ miliknya makin memancarkan sorot keseriusan dalam setiap jengkal kata tak pernah memudar sedikitpun.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan dalam acara esok. Siapapun yang mencoba menggagalkan rencana esok, juga tak akan ku ampuni. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali."

Setelah seluruh orang-orang yang di mata Gilbert masih sangat kurang keberaniannya ini keluar, ia menghela napas. Kini ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Sebagai personifikasi, tentu sebuah rasa kantuk tak begitu mempengaruhinya. Malah, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa makin menjadi lebih baik dibawah nama Prussia yang akan kembali berdiri. Ia tak bisa lagi meminta maaf. '_Tidak. Rasanya juga, ia tak perlu menyempatkan diri untuk memaafkanku._'

Langit September yang indah, kumohon untuk bersedia menunda hari dimana aku akan hancur lebih dari ini.

.

.

**Luciano Fyro: **selamat tengah malam!(balasnya pas tengah malam) HORAS!#lah? ngomong2, saya juga orang2 indonesia bagian barat.

Meh, saya jadi ingat jam-jam dimana saya makan sahur. Saya juga udah jarang denger suara ASEM gilbo di cerita ini*bah apaan, gue juga yang bikin dia makin galau.

Muahahaha... kenapa saya jadinya lebih seneng nyiksa batinnya Prussia? OTP saya tuh.

Ternyata banyak yang jeng-kelin di buku IPS. Akirnya saya—karena udah gedek—bikin buku catatan ttg Prussia#halah, tahan nulisnya gasampe 5 menit.

Terima kasih banyak senpai!

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SENPAI!

**Shirvia-chan:** aih, makasih. Nggak papa kok. Btw, uname dikau berevolusi ya?

Bhuahahaha xD Gilbo terus ngele dengan gaya matrix dari tabokan frying pan dan akirnya ngancurin kaki piano Roderich#loh?

Kalo buku sejarah dunia, aku masih kuat. Tapi kalo rumus fisika(apalagi listrik-hambatan-dkknya) yang kalo di ringkas cuma 5 halaman, saya ga kuat. Pas di TO juga rada kesel gara2 yang ditanya jauh dari perkiraan banyaknya rumus yang aku kira2(kebanyakan pake logika juga nyambung). Sebenarnya sama aja sih. Kalo disuruh baca buku sejarah setebal itu dan diujianin ama guru IPS saya(apalagi tau saya itu termasuk anak cenderung IPS), ya tepar juga.

He... he?! Serius? Makasih banyak! Saya aslinya lebih bisa gambar dibanding nulis loh. Mungkin kamu bakal nemuin typo disini soalnya aku ngerjainnya sambil rada ngantuk+lapar dijam yang salah+ditakutin di chat ama temen2+seperempat WB.

Sori aku ga bisa update cepet! Dan aamiin untuk nilai itu. setidaknya saya ga kena remed biologi(langganan remed). Tapi kena remed coba. Sejarah mana itu saya kena remed T T

terima kasih senpai!

(1)Itu nama bendera jerman.

(2)Privyet: (Rusia) halo. Keyboard russia saya rusak T T

(3)Jerman timur seumur2 hidup berada dibawah paham komunisme yang bener2...manly tears(dari buku sejarah SMA kelas 3 anak IPS)

(4)serius saya ga pernah nyari tentang yang ini. kurang lebih ada peta eropa yang saya hapal tapi waktu itu masih tulisannya bahasa Jerman. Saya ngartiin Prussia Timur itu seenak udel karena itu yang ada di kepala saya.

(5)sadar lembaga apa itu? yak! PBB. Pernah di satu sumber(sebenarnya ngebahas ttg kenapa orang2 naro kentang di kuburan Old Fritz) yang bilang Prussia itu satu2nya negara yang dihancurkan atas nama PBB. Ini hanya imajinasi saya. Tapi, kalo Allied Control Council itu dihubungkan, pasti punya hubungan dengan PBB. Sebenarnya saja juga ga terlalu suka ama PBB karena kayak ngebiarin konflik di timur tengah dan krisis di afrika yang makin menjadi.

(6)saya nyari2 di internet, amerika itu terdiri dari 50 negara bagian. Tapi ada beberapa fan APH yang bilang jumlahnya bukan segitu. Entahlah. Saya bukan orang yang mau tau soal amerika banyak2.

(7)tak perlu saya bilang, reader-_san_ bisa mengerti. Saya juga heran alasan bodoh macam apa yang dipake amerika sebagai alibi yang nyebabin perang berkelanjutan di negeri timur tengah. Itu ngebuat banyak anak2nya buta huruf dan itu keadaan yang sangat gawat!

(8)dari jamannya duta kemanusiaan Tetsuko Kuroyanagi(yay, saya fan bukunya) sampe sekarang, masalah di afrika ga selesai2. Apartheid ilang, bukan berarti seluruh masalah dalam berbagai aspek bisa juga tenang.

(9)kalo di kita, gedung DPR.

(10)republik federal jerman(jerman yang sekarang) punya 16 negara bagian. Saya cuma inget Berlin, Brandenburg, Bremen, Saxony, Bavaria, Thüringen doang.

Yak, maaf kalau aku ga bisa update cepet. Bahkan seminggu setelah UAS road ke bagi rapor, aku ada banyak kegiatan disekolah. Mulai dari remed(MTK saya kena coba. Untung gurunya baik banget), bikin ilustrasi+design buat spanduk sekolah, dan nyari BGM buat drama sekolah. Gila aja abis 2 hari nyelesaiin remed, udah kayak orang kantoran bawa2 netbook+bambbo medium. Tapi itu cukup untuk ngambil banyak waktu. Sampe hampir pulang malem gara2 ilustrasi dan ngutuk2 photoshop+paint tool SAI saya lemot.

Disini saya juga maaf karena mungkin ceritanya gaje. Sebenarnya draftnya lebih panjang dari yang aku tulis. Jadi aku pisah jadi 2 chapter(taktik bikin chapter keliatan banyak. Muahahaha...). saya juga mendadak WB karena pas ada idenya, saya justru disibukkin ama tugas2 sekolah tadi. sekali lagi aku minta maaf!

Ngomong2, kalo ada user kaskus yang nyadar ini mirip salah satu trit disana, iyap! Anda benar! Ada salah satu agan kaskus yang ngejelasin tentang teorinya yang isinya prediksi kuat(buktinya yang dia dapetin bener2 dijelasin sampe aku mesti 1 jam baca bolak-balik baru ngeh). Threadnya keren banget. Aku pas ngerjain draftnya chap ini(skitar awal desember) baru baca thread itu. jadi, bukan dari awal nulis ff ini mo ngikutin spekulasi kuat itu. aku punya ide gila lainnya untuk ending ff ini.

BTW, sepertinya saya terlalu sering mendengar lagu Sound Horizon di Roman, Moira, Marchen ama Ido apa gitu sampe2 judulnya juga,... ah... cecuatu

Ah, terima kasih udah kesini. Yang Silent reader juga makasih. Kalau berkenan untuk memberikan keripik dan sarapan(kritik dan saran) silahkan isi di kolom review. Asal jangan nge bash ga jelas. Saya tak luput dari kesalahan karena saya makhluk kasar bukan makhluk halus.

Salam,

Fathrui99.


End file.
